Diga a ele
by Belier
Summary: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro? YAOI
1. Capítulo 1

**_Título: Diga a ele_**

_**Autora: Bélier**_

_**Categoria:Romance Yaoi**_

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Mu fechou a porta do carro, segurando com cuidado na outra mão o café da manhã que havia comprado numa cafeteria ali perto. Olhou para o relógio delicado em seu pulso: nem nove horas. Não se conformava com aquilo.

Caminhou até o prédio suntuoso, as janelas de vidro espelhadas refletindo sua imagem esbelta. Adentrou o saguão da empresa, gelado àquela hora da manhã devido ao ar condicionado.

- Bom dia, Senhor Mu.

- Bom dia! – Mu respondeu com um sorriso à recepcionista, mas no fundo ficou encabulado. Sentia-se envergonhado pelo fato de todos ali o conhecerem. Será que ele freqüentava tanto assim aquele lugar? Precisava se resguardar um pouco... – Ele está aí?

- Está sim, pode subir.

- Obrigado. – Com um aceno de cabeça, Mu seguiu para o elevador. Apertou o botão do último andar e aproveitou que estava sozinho para observar sua imagem refletida no enorme espelho atrás de si. Ajeitou os longos cabelos, comprimindo algumas mechas atrás da orelha e alisou algumas rugas imaginárias em sua blusa.

O elevador parou no quinto andar, aquele que Mu sabia ser o destinado à contabilidade da empresa. Empertigou-se, escondendo estrategicamente as caixinhas com as guloseimas e os dois copos de café que havia comprado atrás de si e preparou-se para encontrar com algum contador mau-humorado.

A porta se abriu e Mu desviou o olhar para cima, fingindo analisar a câmera de segurança. – Está subindo. – Declarou, sem graça.

- Oh, sim! Com certeza, está...

Surpreso, Mu baixou os olhos até encarar o homem loiro sorridente parado diante dele. Aguardou que as portas se fechassem, antes de dar-lhe um sonoro tapa no ombro.

- Seu pervertido! – Mu ralhou.

O homem se aproximou mais de Mu, abraçando-o. – Você ainda não viu nada!

- Shaka, a câmera! – Mu empurrou sem muita convicção o loiro, tentando ao mesmo tempo não derrubar os copinhos de isopor cheios de café quente sobre ambos.

- E daí? Depois eu peço uma cópia para mim! – Shaka riu junto ao pescoço alvo de Mu. – "Encontros eróticos no elevador"...

- Seu prepotente! Acha que pode tudo? – Mu deixou-se abraçar pelo outro homem, escondendo o rosto corado entre os cabelos loiros longos.

- Eu sou presidente da empresa... Eu POSSO tudo. – Shaka passou os dedos pelos cabelos macios do namorado, acariciando-os.

- Não estou falando da empresa. Estou falando de mim! – Mu ergueu o rosto, recebendo um beijo rápido nos lábios. Fingiu-se irritado. – Você não me respeita, mesmo!

Shaka ergueu uma das mãos, escovando com o polegar a pele suave e levemente tingida de vermelho com carinho. – Não diga tolices! Claro que eu o respeito!

Mu separou-se do abraço ao notar que o elevador finalmente havia chegado ao último andar. – Então, porque não me esperou? Eu lhe disse que passaria na sua casa cedo para tomarmos café da manhã juntos!

- Mu... – Shaka saiu do elevador, indo diretamente para a sua sala, seguido pelo namorado que novamente foi cumprimentado com familiaridade, agora pela secretária pessoal do loiro. – O meu "cedo" é sete e meia. Tomar café da manhã às nove vai contra todos os meus princípios!

- Workaholic! – Mu resmungou, enquanto colocava as coisas que carregava sobre a lustrosa mesa escura de Shaka. – Porque vem para a empresa tão cedo? Você não pode relaxar um pouco, não?

- De forma alguma... – Shaka retirou o paletó escuro que compunha seu terno sóbrio, colocando-o sobre o encosto da sua cadeira e sentou-se, enquanto Mu assumia um lugar do outro lado da mesa. – Nem bem cheguei e a minha presença já foi solicitada na contabilidade e...

- Ah, não quero falar sobre serviço logo cedo! – Mu apoiou as mãos atrás do pescoço e espreguiçou-se na cadeira, num gesto extremamente sensual, que foi prontamente notado pelo namorado. – Ainda nem acordei direito!

- Preguiçoso! – Shaka mexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesa, e encarou o que o namorado havia trazido. – E isso, agora, o que é?

- Corrigindo o seu comentário, eu não sou preguiçoso, apenas trabalhei até tarde ontem! E respondendo a sua pergunta, isso é o nosso café da manhã, ora essa! - Mu apoiou-se sobre a mesa, estendendo um dos copos ao loiro e partindo, em seguida, para a tarefa de abrir as caixas. – Nós não combinamos de tomar café juntos?

- Mas Mu, eu já...

- Já tomou café, eu imagino. Comeu alguma coisa? – Mu inquiriu, confiante.

- Não, só um cafezinho. – Shaka confirmou, vencido. Era impossível esconder as coisas do outro.

- Eu sabia, viu? – Mu sorriu, terminando de abrir as caixas. – Falta de tempo não é desculpa para ficar sem comer. Isso não é saudável. Vamos, pegue!

Shaka observou atentamente, e escolheu uma torta folhada salgada. – E isso, por acaso, é saudável?

Mu voltou a se sentar, depois de pegar uma tortinha de morango. – Não seja estraga prazeres.

Shaka parou com a torta a meio caminho da boca, vendo o namorado morder com gosto a sua. – Como você pode comer isso logo de manhã? – O loiro nunca se acostumaria com os hábitos alimentares do namorado, que adorava doces.

- Hn? – Mu indagou, com a boca cheia.

Shaka não teve alternativa a não ser rir. – Esqueça.

O loiro mordeu o salgado, pensativo. Apesar de tomarem um tempo precioso, ele definitivamente gostava das visitas do namorado à empresa. Como Mu quase não conseguia encontrá-lo em casa, ia sempre até lá com algum pretexto, como tomar café da manhã ou arrastá-lo para almoçar fora. Depois de vários meses de namoro, todos ali já conheciam o "namorado do chefe". A princípio, aquilo o incomodara um pouco, não gostava de expor sua vida pessoal aos seus subalternos, ainda mais uma declaração aberta das suas preferências sexuais. Mas depois de ouvir várias conversas de corredor em que todos elogiavam a beleza exótica e a simpatia de Mu, passou a se sentir lisonjeado com as visitas. E ciumento, também.

Felizmente era acionista majoritário e presidente da empresa de construção civil mais solicitada do Japão. Caso contrário, poderia ter sofrido algum tipo de represália com relação ao seu relacionamento com Mu. Gostaria de apenas dirigir os negócios, mas como era também engenheiro bem formado, muitas vezes fazia questão de acompanhar as obras pessoalmente, o que acabava lhe tomando boa parte do tempo.

- Ei. – Mu chamou-o de volta à realidade. O loiro observou com uma pontada de culpa que o olhar feliz havia desaparecido dos olhos verdes.

Shaka levou o copo aos lábios, provando o café. – Desculpe, eu...

- Uma vez que eu venho até você, o mínimo que pode fazer é me dar atenção. – Mu reclamou, a mágoa presente em sua voz.

- Eu sinto muito... – Shaka cogitou se Mu acreditaria que ele era o alvo dos seus pensamentos. – O que você perguntou, mesmo?

Mu suspirou, aborrecido. – Eu lhe perguntei se você ainda se lembra do seu compromisso de hoje à noite, mas pelo visto, foi perda de tempo...

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas, fazendo força para se lembrar, sem ter que recorrer à agenda. Sexta-feira, sexta-feira... Felizmente, sua memória foi generosa para com ele. – Ah, sim! O vernissage!

- Ainda bem que se lembra! – A fronte de Mu se desanuviou um pouco. – Você sabe como é importante para mim, Shaka!

- Sei sim, Mu... – Shaka deu mais uma dentada na sua torta. Já há várias semanas o namorado se via as voltas com a organização daquele vernissage. Dono da mais famosa galeria de arte da cidade, Mu há muito queria trazer para o Japão a exposição de um famoso artista indiano, que pela primeira vez estaria expondo no país. Se tudo corresse bem, Mu estaria levando uma gorda comissão pelos trabalhos vendidos, mas não era só por esse motivo que ele se dedicava tanto aquele projeto. O namorado tinha muita sensibilidade e venerava as artes; tinha vários trabalhos daquele artista em particular em seu apartamento. Mu era indiano e a arte daquele país o encantava.

Mu terminou de comer a sua tortinha e lambeu os dedos, tentando tirar a geléia que ficara neles. – A que horas você vai?

Shaka tomou mais um gole de café, tentando adiar a resposta. Ele não gostava muito de artes que não fossem as arquitetônicas, mas faria o sacrifício pelo namorado.

- Shaka... – Mu proferiu, em tom acusatório. – Você vai, não vai?

- Vou sim, Mu, pode ficar tranqüilo! – Shaka sorriu, apaziguador. – Eu vou tentar sair cedo daqui, vou dar uma passada em casa para trocar de roupa e te encontro na galeria às oito horas, está bem?

- Oito está bom. – Mu respondeu, levantando-se. – Bom, preciso ir, tenho muita coisa a fazer ainda. – Shaka sorriu quando Mu roubou outro doce da caixa. – Vou levar este, se você não se importar.

O loiro levantou-se e foi até o namorado. – Não me importo. Afinal, você precisa de muita energia para organizar os detalhes finais da exposição...

Ao chegar mais perto, Shaka notou uma mancha pequena de geléia vermelha no canto dos lábios de Mu. – Está sujo...

- Onde? – Mu passou o dedo esbelto pelo canto errado da boca, enquanto Shaka observava o gesto, encantado.

- Aqui... - Sem aviso, Shaka desceu seus lábios sobre a boca doce, roubando um beijo. Mu, pego de surpresa, demorou um pouco a responder, mas logo devolveu à mesa o doce que estava em sua mão e enlaçou o pescoço do loiro.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, sua línguas mornas se encontrando e se tocando, a geléia já completamente esquecida. Shaka trouxe Mu para mais perto de si, cheio de saudades, seu desejo o lembrando que já há quase uma semana não faziam amor. Recriminou-se, sabendo que era o único culpado por não terem estado juntos de forma mais íntima durante os últimos dias. Mu o havia convidado várias vezes para o seu apartamento, mas desde domingo não havia encontrado tempo.

Separaram-se, ofegantes. Shaka analisou o rosto bonito do amante, os olhos fechados e os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, demonstrando toda a sua entrega. – Pronto, já está limpo... – Sussurrou.

Mu abriu um dos olhos, maroto. – Tem certeza?

- Pensando bem... – Shaka aceitou a sugestão do namorado. – Acho que ainda tem um pouco de geléia aqui...

Mu não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, que logo foi desfeito pelos lábios afoitos do loiro. Sabia que Shaka era difícil e sistemático, mas também sabia exatamente como obter o melhor dele. Enroscou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, acariciando a nuca sensível do namorado, e pressionou os quadris de leve contra os dele, insinuante.

Shaka gemeu discretamente, e baixou as mãos da cintura de Mu, apertando sem pudor os músculos firmes. Separou sua boca da dele e cutucou com a ponta do nariz o pescoço do namorado. – Você me tira do sério... – Sussurrou, seus lábios roçando a pele sensível e provocando um arrepio em Mu.

O marchand respondeu com um ronronar e tombou mais o pescoço, oferecendo mais pele ao loiro.

Súbito, Shaka lembrou-se de algo importante. – Espero que as suas mãos no meu cabelo não estejam meladas...

Mu brindou o loiro com seu riso cristalino e este o apertou mais firme contra si. – Provavelmente estão... Me desculpe!

Shaka desceu uma das mãos pelo tórax esbelto do namorado, acariciando-o sob o tecido sedoso da camisa. – Você sabe que eu adoro essa roupa, não? Faz isso para me provocar...

- Eu? – Mu se fez de inocente, no entanto sabendo muito bem que havia escolhido as calças jeans escuras que se ajustavam perfeitamente ao seu quadril esbelto e a bata de seda verde de estilo chinês que combinava com seus olhos e da qual Shaka tanto gostava.

Shaka beijou o pescoço de Mu logo abaixo da orelha delicada e afastou um pouco a gola alta da bata, tentando descobrir um pouco mais da pele alva do namorado, mas não obteve sucesso. – Pensando bem, acho que não gosto tanto dela assim...

Mu sorriu; afastou-se do loiro a contra gosto. – Tenho que ir. Hoje eu realmente estou ocupado.

- Que novidade. Sou sempre eu o atarefado aqui! – Shaka ajeitou a gravata sóbria, enquanto Mu pegava suas coisas.

- Sim, isso é verdade... – Mu concordou. – Mas não se esqueça de que, mesmo ocupado, eu ainda tenho tempo para estar com você...

Mesmo que lhe fosse dada com extrema delicadeza, Shaka não pôde negar que havia recebido uma repreensão. Achou melhor não discutir e aceitou resignado a sua culpa. - Eu o acompanho até o elevador.

- Não precisa. – Mu deu um último beijo rápido no namorado, voltou a pegar o doce sobre a mesa e saiu apressado. – Não se esqueça, te espero às oito!

- Eu estarei lá, não se preocupe!

- Acho bom! – Mu gritou, já quase no elevador.

Shaka voltou para a mesa, sentindo-se feliz por ter alguém como Mu ao seu lado. Mas ficou desolado ao ver a bagunça que o outro havia deixado em sua mesa, sempre tão organizada.

- x –

Mu cumprimentou um casal que freqüentemente vinha a sua galeria com um sorriso forçado. Tomando o cuidado para ver se não era observado, olhou novamente para o relógio, talvez pela centésima vez naquela noite.

Apesar da galeria estar lotada de gente, Mu sentia-se sozinho. Sozinho e traído. Já passava das dez horas e Shaka ainda não havia chegado. Perambulou pelos espaços da galeria mais uma vez, na esperança de que talvez houvessem se desencontrado naquele mar de gente, mas já sem muita esperança. No fundo, sabia que Shaka ia acabar fazendo aquilo. Novamente. Já não tinha mais motivos para acreditar que o namorado honraria algum compromisso assumido com ele.

Tomou mais um gole de champanhe, tristeza e indignação brigando por espaço em seus pensamentos. Obrigou-se a parar e conversar animadamente com algumas pessoas que também eram freguesas habituais da galeria e com o artista dono da exposição. Sem dúvida o vernissage estava sendo um sucesso, vários críticos haviam comparecido e elogiado bastante as obras expostas.

Tudo parecia perfeito e Mu tinha vários motivos para estar feliz. Era um dos marchands mais prestigiados da cidade, sua galeria de arte era um sucesso e lhe rendia excelentes dividendos; e ele ainda tinha a satisfação de apresentar um artista que lhe aprazia muito.

Fugiu discretamente de uma cantada, uma das várias que havia recebido durante a noite. Amava demais Shaka para sequer cogitar algo do tipo; sabia que não se sentiria bem ao lado de qualquer outra pessoa, tendo o loiro em sua mente. Mesmo que às vezes ele não fizesse por merecer esse amor...

- Grande noite, Mu!

O marchand voltou-se e sorriu ao se deparar com o primo. Devia sua vinda ao Japão a Shion, que fora um dos primeiros da sua família a sair do continente e vir estudar nas ilhas japonesas. Como obtivera muito sucesso depois que se formou arquiteto, Shion convidara o primo para ir morar com ele e assim Mu pôde fazer a faculdade de Belas Artes que ele tanto desejava. – Sim, Shion. Perfeita, não?

Shion rodou a taça de champanhe entre os dedos esbeltos, analisando a face tristonha de Mu. – Quase perfeita, não precisa mentir.

Mu baixou os olhos para que o primo não visse sua tristeza. – Por que não haveria de estar tudo bem, primo? A galeria está cheia de gente e várias pessoas já demonstraram interesse pelas obras do nosso conterrâneo! – Mu ergueu o rosto e sorriu docemente. – Viu só como existe espaço para a arte neste país, também?

- Nunca duvidei de que faria sucesso, Mu... Sempre acreditei no seu bom gosto. Só prefiro outro tipo de arte! – Shion provou o champanhe, enquanto observava os quadros à sua frente.

Mu não se sentiu desrespeitado pelo comentário de Shion. Há muito tempo já se acostumara à arrogância moderada do primo. Pelo menos Shion se dignava a visitar sua galeria e demonstrava interesse pelo seu trabalho...

No Japão, devido a toda aquela busca incessante por progresso, arquitetos e engenheiros eram muito necessários. Os arquitetos que se destacavam por seu arrojo e criatividade eram disputados a altos preços, enquanto que aos engenheiros que gozavam de confiabilidade não faltavam ofertas de serviço. Shion se enquadrava no primeiro time, enquanto Shaka fazia parte do segundo.

Súbito, Shion apoiou uma das mãos nos ombros do primo mais novo, obrigando Mu a encará-lo. – Ouça, Mu... Não deixe que aquele imbecil doido por trabalho estrague a sua noite! Prometo que assim que eu o encontrar passarei uma descompostura naquele loiro metido!

- Shion... – Mu fungou de leve, finalmente demonstrando ao primo o que o aborrecia. – Eu agradeço, mas não precisa. Ele não está fazendo falta!

Shion notou a mágoa e o rancor na voz do primo e suspirou, desanimado. – Está bem, vou fingir que acredito em você. Vou dar uma volta, se precisar de mim, estarei por aí... E tome cuidado para não beber demais.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Shion, você sabe que eu não sou disso...

Mu observou Shion se afastar. Curiosamente, ele também devia o seu relacionamento com Shaka ao primo mais velho. Logo que Mu começou a agenciar alguns artistas locais e começou a pensar em abrir a galeria, Shion o convidava para vários eventos ligados à área de arquitetura e engenharia. Um pouco a contra-gosto, Mu o acompanhava. Foi num desses eventos que Shion o apresentara a Shaka.

Mu, a princípio, não imaginou que se apaixonaria pelo loiro quieto e de aparência severa, apesar de ter ficado encantado com o dourado dos cabelos do outro homem, que depois descobrira terem sido herdados da mãe, que era inglesa. Naquela primeira noite, trocou algumas palavras com o engenheiro, que era conhecido de Shion. Ficou surpreso quando, na segunda vez que o encontrou, numa exposição de obras arquitetônicas, Shaka lembrou-se dele. Conversaram animadamente durante todo o evento e Mu sequer viu as horas passarem.

Mu comentara com Shaka seus planos de abrir a galeria, explicando que tipo de espaço desejava e em que local. Shaka não lhe dissera nada na ocasião, mas depois de alguns dias, Mu recebeu um telefonema do engenheiro, dizendo-lhe que havia encontrado um local que talvez fosse do seu interesse. Mu ficou admirado ao ver que o loiro havia prestado atenção ao que ele dissera e mais impressionado ainda com o fato de ter procurado algo!

Encontraram-se então no salão onde hoje era a galeria e Mu havia se maravilhado com o lugar. Shaka, sem dúvida, tivera muito tato: soubera exatamente captar o ambiente que Mu desejava.

Foi então que soube que não haveria mais como escapar daquele sentimento.

Shaka intermediou o aluguel da galeria para Mu e ele o agradeceu convidando-o para um almoço. Dali a convites para encontros mais privados, foi um pequeno passo. Logo estava tão apaixonado pelo loiro que não conseguia mais ficar sem vê-lo, mesmo que para isso tivesse que burlar a agenda lotada do engenheiro, como fizera hoje pela manhã.

Mu buscou refúgio em mais uma taça da bebida borbulhante.

Ele era mesmo um tolo.

_**Continua**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_E lá vamos nós de novo!_

_Nossa, eu havia prometido a mim mesma não fazer mais fics em capítulos... Isso acaba comigo! Mas esta estava tão grande, que não teve como não dividi-la... Bem, se serve de consolo, a história está praticamente pronta, só faltam alguns ajustes. Err... e o lemon Esse está difícil, acho que perdi o jeito. _

_Bem, espero terminar logo. Eu não posso colocar essa fic on-line sem agradecer imensamente a minha querida amiga Vera, que um dia me mostrou uma fanart maravilhosa (vide blog), que foi o ponto de partida dessa fic. Começamos a discutir o que estava acontecendo ali naquela imagem, naquele momento. Surgiram várias hipóteses para aquela cena, e sinceramente até hoje não descobrimos de onde veio aquela fanart, nem o que ela significa. Mas de todas as conversas, surgiu essa história... Também contribuiu muito uma música (sempre a minha querida Verinha),Tell him, um belo dueto entre Barbra Streisand & Celine Dion. Infelizmente não vou poder colocar a letra aqui, mas vou postar no blog, e a versão da fic no Sweet Surrender vai vir completa, com certeza. O meu muito obrigada também para a Madame Verlaine, que betou a fic! Beijos para as duas, que me ajudaram tanto com idéias e dicas!_

_Espero que gostem. Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, sei não se ficou bom! Ah, sim, não fiquem bravas com o Shaka, ele não é tão ruim assim, só está meio confuso, ainda não definiu as prioridades dele, como eu citei no blog. Aliás, não esqueci da promessa de dedicar essa fic ao loiro, uma vez que não fiz nada no aniversário dele..._

_- Hn. Ainda bem que se lembrou! _

_- Claro, eu lhe disse que esta seria para você!_

_- Porque a dele tem capítulos? (Vozinha magoada no canto do quarto)_

_- Tá, essa é maior, mas... mas... você é a estrela dessa fic, não percebeu?_

_- Como assim, ele é a estrela? (Inconformado)_

_- Ops... Escuta, Shaka, porque você não foi no vernissage, mesmo? (Mudando de assunto)_

_- Eu... eu... _


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Título: Diga a ele**_

_**Autora: Bélier**_

**_Categoria: Romance Yaoi_**

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Shaka parou sua BMW preta bem em gente à galeria e sabia que isso era mau sinal. Significava que ele havia chegado tarde. Tarde demais, na verdade. Ele imaginou que, talvez à meia noite, ainda houvesse algum movimento no local. Mas o único carro que ele avistava era o Porsche vermelho de Mu, o que indicava que ele deveria estar acertando algum detalhe antes de fechar.

Não sabia como explicar seu atraso – na verdade sua ausência – naquela noite. Os engenheiros responsáveis por um dos trabalhos mais complexos da empreiteira – a construção de um enorme arranha céus bem no centro da cidade – haviam convocado uma reunião urgente. Um dos guindastes caríssimos usados no canteiro de obras havia sido danificado e necessitava de substituição urgente. Como a empresa de Shaka era uma das poucas que possuía aquele tipo de equipamento, não havia sido fácil arrumar outro guindaste, de forma a não prejudicar o andamento das obras.

Shaka havia se martirizado durante toda a reunião, imaginando como Mu estaria se sentindo. Ele sabia que dessa vez magoaria profundamente os sentimentos do namorado, mas não tinha conseguido resolver o problema de forma mais ágil e também não tivera coragem de ligar para o namorado no meio do vernissage para avisá-lo.

Notou movimento junto à porta da galeria e viu que era Mu que saía. Desceu do carro, e caminhou até ele. – Mu!

Mu virou-se e vendo que era Shaka quem o chamava, retomou seu caminho até o carro, sem proferir uma palavra.

– Mu, por favor, me espere! – Shaka correu até o namorado. – Mu!

O marchand parou, seus ombros retesados demonstrando sua irritação. – Qual é a desculpa de hoje, Shaka?

– Mu... – Shaka pousou uma mão nos ombros do namorado, obrigando-o a olhá-lo. – Há uma explicação, por favor, me escute.

– Sempre há, não é mesmo? – Mu suspirou, sua irritação parecendo se esvair quando seus olhos se encontraram com os azuis do loiro. Se pelo menos ele não o amasse tanto! – Tudo em sua vida parece ter mais importância do que eu, Shaka...

– Isso não é verdade, Mu... – Shaka afastou os cabelos lilases do rosto alvo e notou que os olhos expressivos do namorado estavam vermelhos.

– Então por que faz isso comigo? – Mu desviou o olhar. – Por que promete coisas que não pode cumprir? Por que eu significo tão pouco para você?

– Não diga isso...

– Como não, Shaka? – Mu afastou a mão do loiro de seu ombro. – Você nem foi capaz de me ligar avisando que não viria. Sequer deu resposta à pergunta que eu lhe fiz há um mês!

Shaka sentiu-se mal diante do assunto que ele evitava. – Mu...

– Tudo bem, eu sei que estou errado. Não deveria estar te cobrando isso. – Mu virou as costas para o namorado. – Deixe-me ir, amanhã conversaremos com mais calma.

– Não vou deixá-lo ir assim! – Shaka segurou Mu pelo braço, virando-o delicadamente. Só então Mu notou que o loiro trazia algo em sua outra mão. Shaka acompanhou o olhar do namorado e estendeu o buquê de flores a ele. – São pra você...

– Você é um cretino. – Mu fungou, chateado. Mesmo assim, recolheu o enorme buquê em seus braços. – Você sabe que eu as adoro...

Shaka observou o namorado, que tocava encantado as flores delicadas. Lírios azuis, raríssimos. Shaka pagava muito para tê-los, mas nada superava o prazer de ver Mu feliz ao ganhá-los. O engenheiro ainda tinha o cuidado de ordenar que fossem embalados em arranjos lilases, o que os deixavam numa tonalidade bem próxima à do cabelo do namorado.

– Mu, mais uma vez, peço-lhe que me perdoe. – Shaka tocou o rosto do outro homem delicadamente, apenas roçando os dedos na pele alva. – Eu queria muito ter estado aqui com você, mas não consegui sair da empresa.

Mu observou o loiro, sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que Shaka não o estava traindo, ele não tinha tempo sequer para estar com ele, quanto mais com outra pessoa. Mas ficava triste a cada vez que ele fazia aquilo, sentia-se desrespeitado em seu trabalho e como pessoa. Além disso, havia a questão que estava em pauta havia quase um mês.

– Shaka... Se eu perdoá-lo, promete não fazer mais isso? – Mu indagou, inseguro.

– Sim, eu prometo. – Shaka entrelaçou os dedos nos do namorado. – Vamos embora. Você já jantou?

– Não...

– Eu também não. Quer ir a algum lugar ou quer comer em casa? – Shaka enlaçou a cintura de Mu, tomando cuidado para não amassar as flores.

– Estou cansado, quero ir para casa... – Mu suspirou, vencido.

– Então vamos até o meu apartamento. – Shaka convidou, esperançoso em desfazer de vez a mágoa do namorado.

Mu olhou incerto para o seu carro. – Se não se importar, vou com o meu carro.

– Claro. – Shaka concordou. – Vá na frente, eu o sigo.

-x-

– Está satisfeito? – Shaka perguntou, enquanto retirava os pratos.

– Sim... – Mu debruçou-se sobre o sofá, fechando os olhos.

– Mas comeu tão pouco...

– Não estava com muita fome. – Mu suspirou, demonstrando cansaço.

Shaka levou os pratos até a cozinha. Felizmente haviam encontrado um delivery que fosse do gosto de ambos aberto àquela hora da noite. Largou tudo sobre a pia e voltou para a sala, onde haviam jantado, sentados no tapete aconchegante. Durante a refeição, Mu havia lhe contado como havia sido à noite e feito alguns comentários sobre o sucesso do vernissage. Mas o tom triste na voz do namorado indicava que ele ainda estava chateado com a sua ausência.

Shaka sentia-se muito mal por ter estragado a ocasião que era tão importante para Mu. Queria fazer algo que apagasse aquela tristeza do rosto bonito, mas não sabia bem o quê. Já havia lhe explicado porque não havia comparecido à exposição, mas nada parecia desfazer o olhar de decepção que Mu lhe lançava cada ver que o encarava.

Mu, por sua vez, divagava, deitado no sofá do namorado. Tentava de todas as formas procurar desculpas para as atitudes de Shaka, justificando para si mesmo que ele era um homem ocupado, que o fato dele ser presidente o tornava peça chave dentro da empresa e que o serviço do engenheiro era bem menos "maleável" que o dele. Mas, no final, acabava chegando a conclusão de que aqueles eram apenas pretextos que o loiro usava para manter-se distante. Shaka se escondia atrás da desculpa de falta de tempo, mas na verdade ele tinha receio de interligar sua vida definitivamente à dele.

Mu sabia que o namorado o amava, apesar de nunca ter expressado o fato com palavras. Raramente discutiam quando estavam juntos e davam-se muito bem, apesar dos temperamentos opostos: Shaka sempre preocupado e apressado e Mu tentando manter-se o mais tranqüilo possível. Mas com o passar do tempo, Mu estava ficando cansado de tentar estar sempre presente na vida do loiro, enquanto este parecia não fazer esforço algum para acompanhá-lo.

– Por que essa cara tão séria? – Os pensamentos de Mu foram interrompidos pela pergunta que, na opinião do marchand, não merecia resposta, ou alguma bem mal-educada. Mas Mu deixou de lado a agressividade e apenas fitou o homem que ele adorava tanto.

– Shaka...

O empresário sentou-se na beirada do sofá, apoiando os braços cada um ao lado do rosto bonito de Mu. Os cabelos loiros caíram soltos pelos ombros e tórax do marchand, algumas mechas escovando sua pele alva.

– Não fique assim... – Shaka sussurrou, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios úmidos do amante.

Mu apoiou as mãos nos bíceps firmes, fitando intensamente os olhos azuis bonitos. Se pelo menos ele lhe dissesse o que ele tanto queria ouvir.

Como nenhuma palavra foi dita, Mu virou o rosto, arrancando uma resposta imediata de Shaka.

– Ei! – O engenheiro segurou o queixo do amante com delicadeza, obrigando-o a encará-lo novamente. Depositou um beijo suave na testa do namorado e Mu fechou os olhos, rendendo-se. Era-lhe impossível ficar indiferente aos carinhos do loiro.

Shaka voltou a beijar a boca sensual, desta vez com mais intensidade. Mu a princípio apenas deixou-se ser beijado, mas ao sentir os lábios do amante acariciarem os seus com insistência, começou a corresponder. Shaka deslizou sua mão até a nuca do namorado, seus dedos ansiosos se enroscando nos cabelos longos. Segurou Mu com firmeza, como se tivesse medo de que ele se afastasse daquele contato. Medo de perdê-lo. Deitou-se com cuidado sobre Mu, seu corpo cobrindo o dele, e sentiu os braços do marchand envolverem seus ombros, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Suas bocas se separaram por um breve momento e eles se encararam. Mu carinhosamente apoiou a mão numa das faces coradas do namorado e seus olhos percorreram o rosto que ele amava, avaliando os sentimentos que ele via refletidos ali.

Shaka beijou a bochecha delicada, seus lábios se deslocando pela pele macia até alcançar a orelha delicada. – Eu te amo... – Shaka sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Mu, surpreendendo-o.

– Shaka... – Mu abraçou o loiro, beijando-o na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. – Eu só quero fazer parte do seu mundo... Por quê me nega isso?

– Mas você já faz parte dele, Mu... – Shaka acariciou os cabelos longos, fitando o marchand com carinho. – Já faz...

Uma vez mais suas bocas se uniram num beijo ávido, suas línguas se encontrando, acariciando, provando, exigindo uma retribuição. Mu ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, dando espaço para que Shaka se deitasse entre suas pernas, acomodando-o, unindo seu corpo ao dele. Sentiu toda a mágoa abandoná-lo, sendo substituída pela necessidade de se entregar a ele.

Shaka acariciou uma das coxas esbeltas do amante, seus dedos apertando os músculos firmes. Moveu-se, insinuante, deixando sua estimulação roçar contra a do marchand. Mu deixou escapar um gemido rouco e arqueou o corpo de encontro ao de Shaka, deixando o loiro ainda mais excitado.

– Mu... – Ofegante, Shaka distribuiu vários beijos pela face corada de Mu, descendo seus lábios até alcançar a orelha pequena do amante, sua respiração cálida provocando arrepios na pele sensível. – Eu preciso de você...

– Eu sou seu... – Mu respondeu, num sussurro quase inaudível e enlaçou o pescoço do namorado.

Shaka arrebatou Mu em seus braços, carregando-o para o seu quarto sem dificuldade. Colocou-o sobre a cama grande com cuidado e afastou-se, começando a desabotoar a camisa, sem pressa.

Mu apoiou-se nos cotovelos e observou com olhos atentos o amante despir-se. Amava Shaka pela pessoa que ele era, mas também se sentia atraído loucamente por ele. Viu o peito claro ser descoberto aos poucos, à medida que o loiro abria cada botão, até finalmente deixar a camisa branca escorregar pelos ombros fortes.

O engenheiro alcançou a fivela do cinto, mas Mu o impediu. – Shaka... Me deixe... - Sentando-se na beirada da cama, o marchand puxou o loiro pelo cós da calça, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Mu puxou o cinto com habilidade e soltou o botão da calça social, seus dedos longos esbarrando na virilha de Shaka maliciosamente, provocando-o.

Shaka segurou o rosto de Mu com ambas as mãos, seus dedos escovando o cabelo longe da pele alva, tentando manter algum controle enquanto o outro abria o zíper lentamente. – Mu...

– Hum? – Mu perguntou, enquanto deslizava as mãos dentro da calça aberta, seus dedos acariciando as nádegas firmes do amante.

– Não quero que faça nada, hoje...

– Como? – O marchand deteve seus movimentos, e os olhos verdes fitaram o namorado com interrogação. – Você não me deseja?

Shaka sorriu e segurou as mãos do amante com delicadeza, afastando-as de seu corpo. – Se eu o desejo? Céus, como eu o desejo! – O loiro levou os pulsos delicados até seus lábios, beijando-os com carinho, um de cada vez. – É só que, esta noite, eu quero mimá-lo...

– Shaka, eu... – Mu observou o loiro, os olhos azuis, sempre tão claros, escuros de desejo. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do marchand, como se aquele simples olhar pudesse despi-lo.

O engenheiro afastou-se novamente da cama e desfez-se do resto da roupa, revelando-se ao seu amante. Shaka voltou a se encontrar com Mu, seu corpo nu cobrindo o dele, ainda vestido. Mais uma vez seus lábios reivindicaram os dele ansiosamente.

Mu retribuiu, sentindo a língua macia do namorado acariciar cada recanto de sua boca. Deixou-o explorá-la à vontade, enquanto suas mãos percorriam os músculos firmes das costas de Shaka, suas unhas arranhando-o de leve, arrancando um gemido abafado do loiro.

Os lábios do engenheiro deixaram os de Mu, buscando a pele macia do amante, explorando cada centímetro descoberto. Mu abraçou os ombros de Shaka com firmeza, seus dedos enroscando-se aos cabelos loiros, perdendo-se no sentimento daquela língua quente sobre seu pescoço, sua clavícula, seus ombros.

As mãos hábeis de Shaka abriram os primeiros botões da camisa de Mu, enquanto sua boca percorria um caminho molhado do pescoço do marchand até seu peito. O engenheiro empurrou o tecido sedoso fora de seu caminho com a ponta do nariz, enquanto suas mãos procuravam desabotoar o resto do vestuário.

Mu ofegou ao sentir os lábios mornos se fecharem sobre um de seus mamilos, sugando-o com delicadeza. Shaka sabia ser tão sensual, quando desejava... O marchand arqueou um pouco os quadris, facilitando a retirada da camisa de dentro da calça e fora de seus ombros.

O engenheiro envolveu a cintura delgada com um dos braços, trazendo Mu para mais perto de si e aumentando a pressão de sua boca sobre o ponto sensível. Shaka amava a pele de alabastro sem defeito de seu namorado. Mu era todo exótico, era lindo... Perfeito. O marchand tinha músculos e curvas no lugar certo, sem no entanto ser afeminado. Shaka adorava aquela delicadeza presa a um corpo masculino, que só Mu parecia ter.

Mu afagou a nuca do namorado por entre os cabelos fartos, suas unhas longas arranhando suavemente a pele sensível. Shaka retribuiu o carinho levando uma das mãos até o outro mamilo, enquanto deslizava a língua pelo outro, lentamente, fazendo com que os dedos do amante se fechassem com mais força em seus cabelos.

– Shaka! – Mu clamou, torcendo o corpo sob o do loiro.

– Shhhhh... – A respiração do engenheiro junto à pele delicada provocou cócegas em Mu. – Calma.

O marchand gemeu baixinho, enquanto os lábios quentes do namorado distribuíam beijos lânguidos por seu abdômen, até encontrarem a restrição do cós da calça. Mu virou o rosto contra o travesseiro, seus dedos segurando as mechas loiras com força. – Eu quero você...

– Você vai ter... – Shaka abriu o botão da calça do marchand lentamente, seu queixo resvalando de leve contra o sexo intumescido do amante, fazendo-o remexer-se, ansioso. O loiro retirou a calça, juntamente com a roupa de baixo, deixando-o finalmente nu. Seus olhos percorreram com luxúria o corpo bonito, exposto à luz pálida do quarto. – Você é lindo.

Mu tentou retribuir o elogio do loiro a altura, mas seu cérebro se recusava a formar frases coerentes. Shaka era um amante muito carinhoso, mas geralmente era ele, Mu, quem tomava a iniciativa na cama. Aquela atitude do parceiro o estava tirando do sério.

Shaka ajoelhou-se diante de Mu, e segurou uma das pernas do marchand com firmeza, levando o pé delicado à altura do seu rosto. Beijou cada dígito devagar, sua língua circulando sensualmente o dedão, arrancando um gemido alto de Mu. Rebaixou seus lábios até descansá-los sobre a sola do pé.

– Sente cócegas? – Shaka lambeu a pele demoradamente, levando o amante a inspirar profundamente, como se tentasse se controlar.

– N-Não. – Mu respondeu com dificuldade.

– Bom. – Shaka passou a beijar o tornozelo esbelto, sua língua acariciando-o com movimentos circulares. Mu sentiu os lábios de Shaka deslizarem por sua perna, até alcançar a região sensível atrás de seus joelhos. O loiro lambeu o local sem pressa, e Mu estremeceu de prazer.

Shaka abaixou-se sobre o marchand, cobrindo de beijos a parte interna das coxas firmes do namorado. As mãos do engenheiro deslizaram até os quadris de Mu, erguendo-os levemente. O loiro envolveu a ereção do amante com os dedos, acariciando-a lentamente, seus olhos fixos no rosto bonito.

Mu balançou os quadris, seu corpo acompanhando involuntariamente os movimentos da mão Shaka. Deixou escapar um grito alto, ao sentir a boca quente do amante envolver sua ereção. Suas mãos voaram para os cabelos loiros sedosos, seus dedos enroscando-se nas mechas longas.

O engenheiro fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, ao sentir os dedos suaves acariciarem com carinho seus cabelos, sua nuca. Percorreu toda a extensão do membro enrijecido do parceiro com a língua, para depois levá-lo todo em sua boca novamente. Sentiu o corpo do amante se contrair num espasmo, e passou os braços sob os quadris de Mu, erguendo-os um pouco, ajeitando o marchand numa posição mais confortável.

Mu afundou o rosto no travesseiro, perdido em puro prazer. Sentiu as mãos do loiro sobre seu abdômen, as pontas dos dedos acariciando-o de leve, enquanto os lábios macios deslizavam por sua ereção. Seu corpo implorava pelo alívio que somente Shaka poderia lhe dar e cada gesto do loiro o levava mais próximo do clímax que ele almejava. Mas queria muito mais do namorado. Queria todo ele. Ao notar que o engenheiro imprimia um ritmo mais rápido aos movimentos, a boca morna sugando-o mais e mais fundo, Mu tentou pará-lo antes que lhe fosse impossível.

– Shaka... – Mu puxou de leve os cabelos longos do namorado, chamando-lhe a atenção. Por mais que desejasse saciar o seu desejo, não queria que terminasse tão cedo. – Por favor... pare!

Imediatamente, Shaka deixou a ereção dolorida do namorado escorregar de sua boca, e deslizou seu corpo pelo de Mu, até estar frente a frente com ele. Depositou um beijo breve nos lábios do amante e encarou-o, notando os olhos verdes vidrados de prazer. Havia luxúria naqueles olhos, mas acima de tudo, havia amor. Um amor que Shaka só havia visto em Mu. Afastou a franja do rosto suado do companheiro, e beijou-o na testa. – Temos a noite inteira, anjo...

– Eu sei, mas eu... – Mu acariciou uma das faces do engenheiro. – Eu o quero dentro de mim! Não quero esperar mais! Senti tanto a sua falta...

Shaka riu suavemente e beijou a mão que o acariciava. – Mas foi só uma semana...

– Eu sei, mas, por mim, eu o teria assim, ao meu lado, todos os dias... - Mu inspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar seu corpo, que clamava por liberação.

– Oh, Mu... – Shaka brincou com as mechas lilases que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, enquanto os olhos azuis percorriam o rosto bonito do amante. – Eu também o quero ao meu lado...

O engenheiro alcançou uma pequena caixa decorada com motivos indianos que ele mantinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ganhara a delicada caixinha de Mu, logo depois da primeira vez que o levara para seu apartamento. Naquele dia, como não havia programado nada, Shaka havia se esquecido de comprar o lubrificante e Mu, marotamente, o havia presenteado alguns dias depois com a caixa e um tubo dentro, intimando-o a nunca mais se esquecer.

Shaka afastou-se de Mu, um sorriso discreto em seus lábios.

– O que foi? – Mu indagou, curioso.

– Nada... – Shaka sentou-se na cama, enquanto abria o tubo e cobria os dedos com o líquido viscoso. Mu era extremamente carinhoso e se dedicava plenamente ao relacionamento deles, mas, como bom ariano que era, sempre encontrava maneiras de impor o que desejava. Talvez o marchand não notasse, mas Shaka passara a comprar sempre a mesma marca do produto que ganhara, perfumado de sândalo, para agradar o namorado.

Afastou as pernas do amante com delicadeza, e deitou-se novamente ao lado dele. – Eu já lhe falei que adoro o seu perfume? – Os dedos de Shaka buscaram a entrada apertada do companheiro, acariciando a região de leve.

Mu ofegou ao contado, e relaxou um pouco o corpo, almejando o carinho do engenheiro. – Já... – Respondeu, fechando os olhos e deitando o rosto sobre o travesseiro. Shaka beijou o pescoço esbelto exposto, sugando-o com cuidado, evitando deixá-lo marcado. Odiaria estragar a pele perfeita do marchand.

– Eu amo o seu cheiro... – Shaka mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha delicada, enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro do corpo quente do amante. – Amo seu gosto... Sua pele... – Shaka depositou pequenos beijos no ombro alvo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos lavanda com a mão livre. – Seus cabelos...

– Shaka... – Mu gemeu, deliciado com as carícias do namorado e a voz suave dele em seu ouvido. Logo o loiro juntou outro dedo a exploração, estirando-o, preparando-o com habilidade, deslizando mais lubrificante dentro dele.

Shaka procurou novamente os lábios macios do amante, suas bocas se unindo num beijo intenso. Um espasmo percorreu o corpo do marchand ao sentir o namorado tocar o ponto sensível no interior do seu corpo. Shaka acariciou o local novamente e Mu gemeu dentro da boca morna do amante, sentindo o clímax muito próximo. Desesperado, segurou os cabelos loiros, obrigando o engenheiro a interromper o beijo. – Shaka! Se você continuar... eu... eu vou...

Shaka deslizou os dedos com cuidado do corpo de Mu e acariciou o rosto corado do parceiro, acalmando-o. Queria dar prazer ao namorado, independente da forma que fosse, mas Mu deixava claro que desejava – precisava – unir seu corpo ao dele. – Está bem, amado.

Shaka colocou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante em sua mão, e em seguida espalhou-a em sua ereção, seus olhos nunca abandonando o rosto do amante. Reduziu propositalmente os movimentos, ao notar que Mu o observava avidamente. Deslizou o polegar pela ponta do membro intumescido, devagar, provocando o namorado e a si mesmo. Viu Mu morder o lábio inferior, num gesto que lhe era muito típico e que Shaka achava extremamente sensual. No entanto, não pôde segurar seus próprios gemidos, em parte pelo prazer que estava se dando e em parte pelo olhar do marchand sobre ele.

Mu observava o engenheiro como se estivesse analisando uma obra de arte e era como se o loiro o fosse. Ajoelhado ali diante dele, nu, Shaka era a perfeição. O luar banhava os cabelos claros e longos, e destacava os músculos sob a pele levemente bronzeada do engenheiro. Sem poder esperar mais para tê-lo, Mu segurou o pulso do namorado, obrigando-o a parar com aquela provocação.

– Shaka... – A voz de Mu soou rouca de prazer. – Não me faça esperar mais... - O marchand puxou o engenheiro sobre si, exigindo um beijo, enquanto segurava a ereção do namorado, tentando levá-la até a sua entrada.

– Não... – Shaka interrompeu o beijo e parou a mão de Mu, decidido. – Assim não. – Ao notar o olhar de súplica do amante, o loiro deixou clara a sua intenção. – E quero vê-lo. Todo.

Os olhos verdes de Mu brilharam com compreensão e ele assentiu com a cabeça. O engenheiro rolou na cama, deitando-se de costas, e posicionou o amante sobre si. Mu ergueu-se em seus joelhos e apoiou uma mão sobre o esterno do namorado, buscando equilíbrio. Com a outra, guiou a ereção de Shaka, deixando-se penetrar.

Shaka cravou os dedos na pele macia do amante, controlando o desejo de empurrar-se contra ele. Mu deixou escapar um gemido baixo de dor e prazer, que não passou despercebido ao loiro. Shaka segurou o amante pelos quadris, contendo seus movimentos e acalmando-o. Seus dedos acariciaram a pele macia da cintura do marchand, as costas esbeltas, os cabelos longos.

Mu relaxou ao toque do amante e baixou mais o corpo sobre o dele, deixando-se penetrar completamente. Ofegou, sentindo-se preencher pelo membro latejante, uma leve punção de dor ainda o incomodando, mas sentindo-se completo, pleno. Ergueu o corpo, deixando de se apoiar em Shaka. Passeou as mãos livres pelo abdômen do loiro, enquanto movia os quadris de forma insinuante, arrancando um suspiro do engenheiro.

– Você é perfeito... – Shaka acariciou o tórax liso de Mu, seus dedos apertando os músculos firmes e brincando com os mamilos delicados do namorado. O marchand ergueu os braços, juntando os cabelos fartos no alto da cabeça, num gesto extremamente sensual, e mexeu os quadris devagar, fazendo o loiro gemer alto. Os olhos verdes do indiano brilharam maliciosamente, o rosto corado demonstrando todo o prazer que estava sentindo.

– Mu... - Shaka desceu uma das mãos até envolver a ereção do marchand, pegando-o de surpresa e fazendo-o ofegar. Alisou o sexo pulsante com movimentos firmes, porém sem pressa. Mu fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, apoiando as mãos nas coxas fortes do parceiro e deixando-se acariciar.

Incapaz de se conter mais, Shaka empurrou os quadris contra os do amante, incitando-o a se mover mais rápido. Gemeu de prazer ao sentir o corpo quente de Mu encontrá-lo, acompanhando sem esforço o ritmo que ele impunha. O engenheiro observou o homem magnífico sobre ele, seus olhos azuis se enchendo de paixão e necessidade.

Mu estava perdido em sensações, seus lábios entreabertos, um som rouco escapando de sua garganta cada vez que a ereção de Shaka tocava a mancha sensível dentro dele. Sentia o coração acelerar, o tremor se espalhar por seu corpo, a tensão se acumular em seu baixo ventre a cada investida do parceiro. Encarou o engenheiro, que continuava a estimular seu sexo com habilidade, levando-o a um ponto de total entrega.

Finalmente, o corpo de Mu chegou ao seu limite e ele atingiu o clímax, violentamente, clamando o nome do amante e derramando seu sêmen na mão do namorado e por seu abdômen. Shaka apertou firmemente os quadris de Mu com a mão livre e empurrou-se contra ele com mais força, acompanhando-o em seu prazer.

Ofegante, Mu apoiou as mãos nos braços de Shaka, enquanto este se movia suavemente dentro dele algumas últimas vezes, apreciando o sentimento proporcionado pelo orgasmo. Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas se encarando, esperando suas respirações se normalizarem.

Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis, enquanto Mu tombava um pouco o corpo e apoiava as mãos nos ombros do loiro. - Eu te amo. – Mu apertou os músculos sob seus dedos com firmeza.

– Eu sei... - Shaka acariciou com as pontas dos dedos as laterais do corpo do amante, provocando-lhe cócegas. – E às vezes não tenho muita certeza se mereço esse amor, mas... – As mãos de Shaka deixaram a cintura delicada para afastar as mechas espessas de cabelo que cobriam o rosto de Mu.

– Tolo... – Mu calou o amante com um beijo delicado. - Eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça... – O indiano repetiu, para logo em seguida beliscar o braço superior do engenheiro, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor. - ... só não me deixe esperando novamente!

Shaka esfregou o braço, fingindo-se magoado. – Você manda! – O loiro puxou o corpo do amante para junto de si, fazendo-o acomodar-se ao se lado. Apoiou a cabeça de Mu em seu tórax, e acariciou os cabelos macios. Ouviu o marchand suspirar junto a sua pele. – Descanse, meu anjo...

Mu deixou escapar um risinho. – Descansar? Mas eu não fiz nada... – Mu ergueu a cabeça e encarou Shaka, enquanto acariciava o tórax do loiro com uma das mãos. – Acho que está na hora de eu lhe retribuir o que me fez.

– Mas... ? – Shaka foi interrompido pelos lábios doces do amante.

_**Continua**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Peço desculpas pela demora neste capítulo... Mas realmente, Shaka seme e Mu uke não foi muito fácil de fazer... Mas era o que eu via, cada vez que olhava para a fanart dos lírios... Não tinha como não fazer! Mais comentários sobre isso no blog..._

_Ah, sim, os lírios azuis não existem, é claro. Licença poética._

_Obrigada a todas que comentaram o primeiro capítulo, à Verlaine, que betou mais um, e à Verinha, que continua dando uma força! Sem elas, essa fic não teria saído._

– _Bélier?_

– _Hum?_

– _Se eu e o Shaka... é... hum... ah... fizemos isso nesse capítulo, o que tem nos outros quatro?_

– ...


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Título: Diga a ele**_

_**Autora: Bélier**_

_**Categoria: Romance Yaoi**_

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Shaka observou o mostrador do relógio com as pálpebras ainda pesadas de sono. Surpreendeu-se. Dez horas. Jamais dormia até tão tarde!

Sentiu um movimento junto ao seu tórax e logo se lembrou do motivo para o seu sono desmedido naquela manhã.

Os dedos de Mu escovaram a pele de Shaka levemente, a mão delicada descendo devagar até enlaçar a cintura do loiro, segurando-o possessivamente. Shaka virou a cabeça com cuidado, apenas para constatar que o namorado ainda dormia. Pela penumbra que envolvia o quarto, observou a face perfeita do homem que repousava ao lado dele. Os cílios longos contrastavam com a pele clara da bochecha e os lábios traziam um leve traço de um sorriso. Shaka sentiu vontade de beijá-los, mas não quis acordar o amante.

Pensando em tomar um banho enquanto Mu descansava mais um pouco, Shaka virou-se devagar dentro do abraço, pronto a sair da cama. Seu gesto gerou uma reação imediata do namorado, que o segurou com mais força pela cintura. Shaka sorriu. Mesmo em seu sono, Mu exigia a sua presença.

Decidiu-se por ficar mais um pouco e virou-se novamente. Inconscientemente, Mu aproximou-se mais dele, afundando o rosto na junção entre o ombro e o pescoço de Shaka. O engenheiro acariciou o cabelo sedoso do amante, afastando algumas mechas que caíam sobre seus olhos. Sentiu todo o carinho que emanava daquele corpo que se ajeitava mais contra ele, como se buscasse abrigo e oferecesse calor em troca.

Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo por ter entristecido aquele ser tão especial. Mu era uma jóia rara, não merecia ser tratado com pouco caso! Prometeu que jamais agiria daquela forma, novamente.

- Sono... – Mu resmungou junto ao pescoço de Shaka, finalmente acordando com as carícias do namorado.

Sentindo o peito apertar, Shaka envolveu os ombros de Mu, trazendo-o para mais perto dele. – Sono? Mas já passa das dez, dorminhoco! – Tentou esconder suas emoções verdadeiras com o tom de voz brincalhão.

Mu resmungou mais algumas palavras, das quais Shaka apenas entendeu "ontem", "fizemos", "tarde". O loiro riu e beijou a testa do namorado. – Eu tenho culpa se você é tão irresistível?

Mu suspirou e aconchegou-se mais contra o engenheiro. – Onde pensa que vai? Nem pense em sair dessa cama...

– Não podemos ficar na cama o dia todo... – Shaka acariciou as costas nuas do amante.

– Por que não? – Mu tentou disfarçar um bocejo, sem sucesso.

– Para começar, porque eu estou com fome. – Com pesar, Shaka finalmente conseguiu afastar o corpo morno de Mu do seu. – Você não?

– Hum, um pouco... – Mu ainda tentou agarrar Shaka, mas este saiu habilmente da cama. – Preferia você...

– Depois, meu amor... – Shaka vestiu seu roupão preto. – Descanse mais um pouco, eu vou fazer o café, eu o chamo quando estiver pronto...

– Sim... – Mu passou o braço por baixo do travesseiro e ajeitou-se entre os lençóis. Shaka sorriu. Não duvidava que o amante estivesse dormindo novamente em menos de um minuto.

Shaka foi até a cozinha e separou alguns pães e bolos que ele sabia serem do agrado de Mu, bem como várias frutas. Afinal, sempre poderia haver uma chance do namorado comer alguma coisa saudável no café da manhã... Frutas não faziam parte do café da manhã tradicional japonês, mas Shaka havia adquirido o hábito devido as várias viagens que fizera pelo mundo. Além disso, algumas delas eram bem difíceis de se encontrar e um tanto quanto caras, mas ele não abria mão desse luxo. Preparou um suco de laranja para ambos e enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto, foi até a sacada da sala observar a manhã bonita de sábado.

Quando terminou de colocar a mesa, Shaka foi até o quarto chamar o namorado. Ao entrar no quarto, entretanto, mudou de idéia. Mu realmente havia voltado a dormir e ele teve pena de acordá-lo novamente e tirá-lo da cama.

Voltando a cozinha, arrumou tudo que conseguiu em uma pequena bandeja e levou-a até o quarto. Lembrando-se de algo importante, voltou à sala e conseguiu retirar um dos lírios azuis do arranjo que havia sido colocado num vaso, na noite anterior.

- Mu? – Shaka chamou, apoiando a bandeja na cama e sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

O marchand deitou-se de costas com preguiça, seus olhos verdes sonolentos encarando o namorado. Mu levou uma das mãos até o rosto, afastando uma mecha do cabelo sedoso que o incomodava e distraidamente a enrolou entre os dedos esbeltos.

Naquele momento, Shaka esqueceu-se de tudo, até mesmo do café da manhã. Apenas observou o amante: o rosto claro emoldurado pelo cabelo violeta incomum, que se espalhava em profusão pela cama; os olhos verdes expressivos, que deixavam entrever seus sentimentos, sua força e sua fraqueza; a boca macia, que não tinha medo de sorrir e nem de dizer palavras de amor.

Imaginou como seria acordar ao lado dele todos os dias, pelo resto da vida. E em alguns segundos, tomou a decisão que vinha adiando há vários dias. Surpreendeu-o a forma calma e definitiva com que aquela certeza o bateu, sem chance de ser refutada.

– O que foi? – Mu ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do loiro. – Alguma coisa errada?

A voz rouca do amante fez com que Shaka voltasse à realidade. – Não, eu... – Shaka tentou se concentrar, afastando os pensamentos que inundavam sua mente. – Eu te trouxe o café...

Mu apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, finalmente notando a bandeja que Shaka havia trazido. O sorriso do namorado foi o melhor presente que o engenheiro poderia ter recebido pelo trabalho que tivera.

– Que gentil!

Mu sentou-se na cama, o lençol que cobria seu peito escorregando até seu colo. O marchand ajeitou os cabelos, enrolando-os e jogando-os para trás, e tocou suavemente as pétalas coloridas da flor, seus dedos finos acompanhando o contorno delicado. Em seguida, ergueu os olhos, fitando diretamente os do engenheiro. – Obrigado...

Com um esforço tremendo, Shaka conseguiu responder... – Você... você merece, Mu.

Para a surpresa do loiro, Mu pegou uma maçã e mordeu-a com gosto. O sumo da fruta escorreu um pouco e Mu limpou a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Depois de engolir o pedaço que arrancou, percebendo que Shaka não fazia movimento algum para se servir, indagou. – Não vai pegar nada? Não me diga que já comeu!

– Não, eu... – Shaka afastou os olhos do amante, caso contrário não conseguiria mesmo comer. Pegou uma pêra e cortou uma fatia. – Mu, eu... – Shaka hesitou e levou a fruta à boca, para ganhar tempo.

– O que é? – Mu perguntou, enquanto provava o suco.

– Eu... – Shaka suspirou, resignado. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo, caso contrário, não teria tempo de tomar todas a providências para poder concretizar o que ele havia decidido. Teria que ser naquela noite. – Eu preciso sair...

– O quê? – Mu parou a maçã antes no meio do caminho para a sua boca. – Acho que eu não ouvi direito!

Shaka sentiu-se mal, novamente, por estar fazendo aquilo com o namorado. Mas ele não queria estragar a surpresa. – Me perdoe, meu amor, mas eu preciso sair, hoje... Tenho que resolver algumas coisas importantes na empresa que não podem ser proteladas...

– Mas Shaka! – Os olhos verdes encheram-se de mágoa. – Hoje é sábado! Achei que pelo menos hoje poderíamos ficar juntos!

Shaka pousou sua mão sobre a do marchand, com delicadeza. – Eu sei, eu também adoraria ficar com você, mas quanto mais rápido eu terminar tudo, mais cedo poderei voltar para ficar com você!

Mu baixou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa que Shaka não ouviu. O loiro não podia tirar a razão do outro homem por ficar irritado. Ontem mesmo ele havia faltado com sua palavra com o namorado e logo cedo ele já aprontava essa!

– Ouça, vamos fazer o seguinte... Vou fazer uma reserva naquele restaurante chique que você gosta... – Shaka acariciou o braço de Mu com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu prometo que vamos passar a noite juntos e o domingo também.

– Como posso confiar em você? – A voz do marchand soou bastante magoada. – Você sempre acha uma desculpa para não comparecer aos compromissos... aliás, você sempre acha um jeito de se esquivar de mim! – Mu afastou o braço, tentando evitar a carícia do namorado, mas Shaka segurou-lhe a face com delicadeza.

– Mu, eu lhe prometo que vou estar lá hoje à noite... – Shaka acariciou o rosto com o polegar. – E vai ser perfeito... Você vai ver. – Se ao menos ele pudesse dizer a ele o motivo da sua ausência! Mas sabia que Mu merecia aquilo e ele queria provar-lhe que as suas intenções eram verdadeiras.

– Eu não deveria... – Mu fechou os olhos e acabou apoiando o rosto na mão do engenheiro. – ... mas vou acreditar em você. – Súbito, o marchand agarrou o pulso de Shaka com firmeza. – Mas se você não aparecer... – Mu retirou a mão e encarou o loiro com seriedade. – Não se atreva a me procurar novamente!

Shaka, seguro de que não faltaria ao compromisso, não se abalou. – Não vou faltar.

Mu achou melhor não discutir mais, mesmo porque ele também tinha alguns compromissos na galeria. Já que não estaria presente à noite, precisava deixar algumas instruções com seus empregados.

Terminaram de tomar o café; conversaram normalmente, mas um pouco do encanto havia se perdido. Shaka foi tomar banho, enquanto Mu voltava a se acomodar sob os lençóis, um pouco emburrado. Viu quando, alguns minutos depois, o loiro saiu do banheiro, desfilando nu pelo quarto enquanto ia até o closet escolher suas roupas.

– Exibido, faz isso para me provocar! – Mu resmungou, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol ao ouvir o engenheiro rir.

Ao sair do closet, já vestido, Shaka foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado do namorado. Tentou tirar o lençol da cabeça de Mu, encontrando resistência. – Mu... – Shaka chamou, tentando conter o riso diante do gesto infantil.

– Você não está atrasado para os seus compromissos, não? – A voz abafada soou por debaixo dos lençóis.

– Não vou sair sem ganhar um beijo... – Shaka agarrou Mu, que começou a se debater, provocando uma batalha que logo terminou em um beijo apaixonado.

– Às nove horas está bom? – O engenheiro observou o rosto afogueado do amante.

– Pode ser... – Mu respondeu, ofegante. – Shaka...

– Eu vou estar lá, não se preocupe! – O loiro levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa. – Descanse bem... Aproveite a manhã para tomar um banho e relaxar.

Mu observou o namorado. Pelo menos ele não o estava enxotando do apartamento! Lembrou-se de um detalhe importante. – Ei... Não tenho as chaves. – Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, ao ver o olhar preocupado do engenheiro.

– Eu... – Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior, em graça. Sem dúvida era uma falta de consideração ele não ter providenciado chaves extras para o namorado. Mas agora aquilo já não tinha mais importância. Depois daquela noite, tudo se resolveria. – É só fechar ao sair. Mas por favor, certifique-se de que pegou tudo antes de fechá-la! Não quero vir aqui abrir o apartamento por que você esqueceu as chaves do carro! – O loiro evadiu-se do assunto, provocando o namorado.

– Ora, seu...! – Mu jogou o travesseiro em Shaka, irritado. – Está insinuando que eu sou distraído?

Shaka devolveu o travesseiro. – E não é?

– Bem... – Mu corou adoravelmente. – Ás vezes...

O engenheiro sorriu. – Bem, vejo você à noite.

– Bom serviço! – Mu não conseguiu evitar a alfinetada.

Ao se ver sozinho, Mu jogou-se na cama novamente. Mas não conseguiu mais dormir. Sua mente remoia os acontecimentos recentes. Por quê Shaka não podia dispensar pelo menos um dia a ele? Aquilo o magoava tanto... Shaka estava sempre apressado, sequer conseguiam fazer amor pela manhã ou simplesmente ficar na cama um pouco mais.

E se o loiro não comparecesse à noite ao compromisso? Mu nem quis pensar nessa hipótese! Amava muito Shaka, mas não sabia se conseguiria aceitar a falta de consideração dele por duas vezes seguidas!

Cansado de pensar sobre aquilo, Mu finalmente decidiu levantar-se. Vestiu o roupão elegante que Shaka havia separado para ele, e levou a bandeja com o que havia sobrado do café da manhã para a cozinha.

Mu já estivera algumas vezes no apartamento de Shaka durante aquele quase um ano em que estavam juntos. Gostava muito do estilo que o engenheiro havia imprimido ao lugar. A personalidade do loiro estava por toda parte. Os cômodos tinham visual limpo e arejado, os móveis modernos e funcionais não deixavam dúvidas de que o morador era organizado e não gostava de excessos. A decoração era esmerada: poucos objetos, todos de linhas fortes e sem detalhes e os poucos quadros retratando formas abstratas de linhas retas. Mu de forma alguma conseguia apreciá-los, mas como sabia que aquele tipo de arte era a que melhor combinava com o seu amado, jamais insistiria para que ele mudasse os quadros.

Mas o que Mu mais gostava no apartamento do Shaka era o espaço. Com seus cômodos de medidas generosas e quartos bem arejados e iluminados, era um imóvel bem caro, Mu podia avaliar. Sem falar da localização privilegiada. Mas mesmo assim, não era o que Mu poderia chamar de "lar".

Com o dinheiro que ganhara com a galeria, Mu podia dizer que morava bem. Seu apartamento não podia ser comparado com o de Shaka, mas era bom, tinha um tamanho razoável e era bem aconchegante. Mu se esmerara em torná-lo um lugar com que ele se identificasse e sentia-se bem nele. Mas o grande sonho de Mu era morar em uma casa. Um lugar onde ele pudesse montar um pequeno ateliê e, quem sabe, cuidar de um bonito jardim...

Sonho bem distante, este. Jamais teria condições de comprar um terreno em Tóquio! Com o problema de espaço que afligia os japoneses, as moradias geralmente eram minúsculas e estava cada vez mais difícil encontrar lugares onde uma boa casa pudesse ser construída. Pelo contrário, muitas eram derrubadas para que, em seu lugar, fossem construídos prédios gigantescos... Até mesmo os antigos templos sofriam com aquela construção desenfreada.

Mu foi até o banheiro, decidido a tomar um bom banho de imersão. Enquanto esperava a banheira encher, escovou os cabelos com vigor, desembaraçando-os enquanto tentava afastar os pensamentos pessimistas da mente.

Ele estaria lá. Apesar de já ter faltado a vários compromissos, havia notado que o namorado tinha sido sincero.

Retirou o roupão e entrou na banheira, sentindo a princípio sua pele se ressentir da temperatura alta da água, mas relaxando logo em seguida, acostumando-se rapidamente. Para ele, a melhor maneira de relaxar sempre fora um banho bem quente e naquela manhã não seria exceção.

Mu afundou até o pescoço na água previamente preparada com espuma e sais de banho e descansou seu pescoço na borda da hidro. Olhou o teto do banheiro, pensativo. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Shaka, pouco antes dele partir e sentiu um pouco de remorso. Não tinha o direito de cobrar aquilo do namorado. Era bem verdade que ele desejava, mais do que tudo, morar com o loiro. Não porque ele tinha um apartamento belo e espaçoso, nem pelo dinheiro dele, mesmo porque ele também desfrutava de boas condições financeiras no momento. Mas pelo puro e simples prazer de estar ao lado dele, pelo máximo de tempo que ele pudesse.

A vida estressante do engenheiro o incomodava. Durante a semana quase não conseguiam se encontrar devido aos compromissos infindáveis do loiro. Muitas vezes Shaka chegava tão cansado que apenas trocavam algumas palavras pelo telefone, tarde da noite. Mu o compreendia, muitas vezes tinha vontade de pegar o carro e ir até o apartamento do namorado, mas ele parecia não lhe dar liberdades para isso. Raras eram as vezes em que Shaka o convidava para passar a noite lá, como havia feito ontem. Mu tinha a impressão de que o loiro tinha medo de se comprometer, tinha medo de deixá-lo entrar completamente em sua vida, como se isso fosse lhe tirar não a liberdade – pois esta Mu desconfiava que o loiro já entregara a muito tempo ao trabalho – mas a sua individualidade.

Mu suspirou e fechou os olhos aborrecido. O que ele poderia fazer, a não ser esperar que Shaka se sentisse seguro o suficiente ao seu lado para assumir a relação? Não ia mais cobrar dele resposta para a proposta que lhe fizera há um mês atrás.

Deixaria o engenheiro em paz para que ele decidisse, quando achasse mais conveniente, se desejava ou não dividir sua vida com ele.

-x-

Shaka chegou ao escritório por volta das três da tarde, cansado mas satisfeito. Não fora fácil encontrar o corretor naquele sábado. Ao contrário do que muita gente poderia imaginar, muitos trabalhadores usavam o sábado para visitar imóveis e fechar negócios. Depois de várias ligações e muita espera, finalmente conseguira se encontrar com o homem – que felizmente era seu amigo – caso contrário não teria mantido a promessa que lhe fizera.

Já há algumas semanas Shaka o persuadia a manter aquele terreno fora da lista de imóveis disponíveis e, conseqüentemente, longe da vista de outros compradores. O engenheiro havia achado o local ideal para o que ele queria e não desejava abrir mão dele. Como não conseguia tomar uma decisão, pedira ao corretor aquele favor, garantindo que em breve lhe daria uma resposta.

E finalmente ele havia se decidido.

Sentou-se a sua mesa e observou a papelada com cuidado. Logo na segunda feira ele cuidaria da escritura do terreno e se o tempo lhe permitisse, em poucas semanas poderia começar as obras. A idéia o agradou profundamente. Pela primeira vez ele trabalharia em um projeto pessoal.

Abriu uma das gavetas, retirando de dentro dela um canudo longo. Destampou-o e deixou os papéis escorregarem fora dele. Desenrolou-os com cuidado, estendendo-os pela mesa com as mãos. Observou com orgulho a planta. Perdera noites após o expediente trabalhando nela. Era como se, mesmo ele não tendo se definido, seu subconsciente o obrigasse a voltar sempre àquilo.

Ainda não estava pronta, mas não faltava muita coisa. Se trabalhasse com afinco, estaria terminada até o início da noite. Foi até a prancheta e fixou o papel vegetal a ela. Apesar de usar bastante o computador para trabalhar, Shaka quis que aquele projeto fosse diferente. Queria todo o seu capricho nele, por isso o estava fazendo à moda antiga.

Compenetrado, pôs-se a trabalhar na planta.

-x-

– Boa tarde!

– Boa tarde! – A funcionária respondeu, notando a animação do dono da galeria, que havia ficado tão chateado na noite passada.

– E então, tudo pronto para iniciarmos as vendas? – Mu retirou os óculos escuros e analisou alguns papéis.

– Sim! – A mulher afirmou. – Várias pessoas se interessaram pelos trabalhos ontem mesmo no vernissage. Muitas deverão voltar para buscar os quadros dentro dos próximos dias...

– Que bom... – Mu olhou ao redor, avaliando as telas que já haviam sido vendidas. – Aquela ali... – O marchand apontou para uma escultura trabalhada em bronze que representava o deus hindu Shiva. – Já foi vendida?

– Não... – A funcionária observou a peça. – Muitas pessoas demonstraram interesse, mas nenhuma foi além disso...

– Bem... – Mu chegou mais perto da estatueta e abaixou-se para olhá-la melhor. – Eu já imaginava!

– Não fique triste, senhor Mu... – A funcionária apontou para outras esculturas. – Aquelas já foram vendidas! Alguém vai comprar esta também!

Mu riu. – Acho que não! Bem, valeu a tentativa! – Apesar da exposição ser totalmente dedicada ao seu conterrâneo, Mu havia colocado algumas peças de sua autoria à venda, aproveitando-se da temática hindu presente nas telas do amigo. Sua especialidade eram as esculturas, que ele elaborava com paixão e delicadeza, mas nunca havia exposto nada. Finalmente tomara coragem, mas estava triste por ninguém ter se interessado pela que ele gostava mais. Shiva representava o eterno movimento do karma. O fato de não ter sido vendida, dentre tantas outras, lhe parecia uma ironia. Era como se sua vida estivesse, naquele momento, estagnada.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Não, sua vida era ótima. Tinha sucesso profissional, comodidade financeira e uma pessoa para amar... O que mais ele poderia desejar?

Mu caminhou pela galeria, pensativo. Avaliou se seria bom deixar o lugar sem a sua presença naquela noite, a primeira depois do vernissage. Chegou à conclusão de que não haveria problema, uma vez que dispunha de três funcionários muito bem qualificados, que ele havia treinado pessoalmente. Por nada nesse mundo deixaria de comparecer ao jantar romântico que Shaka lhe prometera pela manhã.

– Ouça... Eu não poderei vir hoje a noite... Pode cuidar de tudo para mim?

– É claro! – A mulher concordou, confiante.

– Ótimo! Estarei em meu escritório, se precisar de alguma coisa.

_**Continua**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Como prometido, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, sem muita demora._

_Às leitoras que perguntaram sobre o fanart dos lírios: ele pode ser encontrado no meu blog (endereço no meu profile), no post do dia 16 de novembro. Interessante: aparentemente, ninguém prestou muita atenção nele. Caso contrário, muitas já teriam desconfiado do rumo da fic! (risos) Ou talvez não. Pode ser que eu e a Verinha tenhamos fantasiado demais! Mas foi uma fantasia legal._

_Agradecimentos especiais a Madame Verlaine, que betou mais esse capítulo! Apesar da correria de fim de ano, a Joyce ainda teve a gentileza de fazer isso por mim..._

_Agradecimentos também a todas que comentaram por review ou por e-mail! Desculpem-me a falta de tempo para responder uma a uma._

_Mais comentários no Missão Complicada. Mas não sei bem quando..._

_Beijos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Título: Diga a ele**_

_**Autora: Bélier**_

_**Categoria:Romance Yaoi**_

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Shaka finalmente acrescentou os últimos detalhes ao projeto. Pousou a caneta na mesa e estirou os braços, cansado. Ficara perfeita! Cada detalhe, cada cômodo... Surpreendeu-se ao olhar o relógio. Quase sete horas! Felizmente acabara a tempo e pela primeira vez em muito tempo não chegaria atrasado a um compromisso com o namorado. Enrolou as plantas, voltando a colocá-las no canudo e já se preparava para sair quando seu celular tocou.

Ao ver de quem se tratava, relutou em atendê-lo. Mas seu senso profissional falou mais alto e acabou por fazê-lo.

– Alô?

– Shaka? – A voz afobada do outro lado da linha fez com que o engenheiro ficasse alerta. – Shaka! Precisamos de você aqui! É urgente!

– Nem pense em cogitar minha presença aí esta noite! – Shaka foi seco com o seu gerente da filial em Hong Kong. – Tenho certeza de que o assunto pode esperar até segunda feira. Se for algum problema com algum maquinário, não resolverei nada até...

– Shaka. – O homem respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Houve um acidente no canteiro de obras do complexo empresarial. Pessoas se feriam. Algumas gravemente.

Shaka emudeceu. Fechou os olhos e esperou paciente pelo resto.

– Exigem sua presença imediatamente ou vão embargar a obra. Não podemos correr esse risco.

– Foi falta de segurança? – Shaka indagou, tentando ser prático, seu cérebro trabalhando freneticamente.

– Foi sim.

– Estou indo para o aeroporto.

-x-

Mu saiu da galeria e conferiu o relógio. Sete horas! Tinha que se apresar! Precisava de um bom banho e queria se arrumar muito bem para o namorado. Caminhou até o carro e lembrou-se de conferir o celular, para ver se havia recebido alguma mensagem. Aborrecido, notou que a bateria havia acabado e o aparelho estava mudo. "Droga. Carrego quando chegar em casa..." Ao entrar no carro, tratou de deixar a preocupação de lado. Tudo daria certo.

-x-

– Droga, Mu, atenda! – Shaka esbravejou. Havia pedido as contas de quantas vezes havia discado para o celular e para a casa de Mu durante o trajeto da empresa até o aeroporto. Todas sem resposta. A funcionária da galeria informara que o marchand saíra por volta das sete.

Estacionou o carro em sua vaga reservada e caminhou apressadamente até o hangar, onde seu jato particular já o aguardava, preparado para a viagem.

– Senhor... – O piloto tentou cumprimentar o engenheiro, mas este foi subindo a bordo, enquanto tentava mais uma vez entrar em contato com Mu. – Senhor...

– Hum? – Shaka finalmente percebeu que o piloto tentava chamar sua atenção e olhou na direção dele.

– O celular...

– Ah... – Shaka olhou para o aparelho, que chamava pela enésima vez o número do celular de Mu. Não sabia mais o que fazer. A notícia do acidente o deixara praticamente sem ação.

Resignado, desligou o aparelho. Ao chegar a Hong Kong, ligaria para Mu.

-x-

Mu chegou ao restaurante no horário indicado. Observou discretamente o local, mas já sabendo de antemão que ele seria o primeiro a cumprir o compromisso. Os atrasos de Shaka já não o espantavam mais.

O maitrê o conduziu a mesa reservada e o marchand solicitou uma bebida ao garçom. Alisou com cuidado o guardanapo, perdido em pensamentos. Imaginou o que teria ocupado o namorado durante toda a tarde de sábado. Shaka era obcecado por trabalho, mas nem por isso havia necessidade de ele trabalhar durante os finais de semana, como por várias vezes já acontecera, desde que estavam juntos.

Mu provou o drinque, seus olhos verdes voltados para a entrada do restaurante. Em sua opinião, Shaka deveria aproveitar mais a vida, agora que já era um engenheiro de renome e seus negócios eram prósperos. Afinal, não valia a pena se empenhar tanto para conseguir algo, para depois não parar um pouco para desfrutar as coisas boas da vida.

O marchand se ruborizou levemente ao lembrar da noite passada ao lado do loiro. Coisas boas da vida... Apesar de toda a seriedade que ostentava, Shaka era um amante maravilhoso. Carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo cheio de luxúria. Mu sentia um orgulho bobo por saber que ele parecia ser o único com quem Shaka parecia se abrir, mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

O que Mu desejava era passar mais tempo ao lado dele, mas não simplesmente pelo sexo. Queria mimá-lo, cuidar dele... Mu sorriu, seus dedos esbeltos circulando a borda do copo vazio. Hoje, foi Shaka quem o enchera de mimos. Talvez o loiro apenas estivesse tentando se desculpar pela ausência no vernissage, mas Mu adorara. Quando queria, Shaka sabia ser bem romântico. E quando tinha tempo, é claro.

Mu não considerava o namorado um egocêntrico; Shaka apenas não havia parado para viver. Ele até se esmerava em levar o relacionamento adiante, mas...

Mu olhou de relance para o relógio. Nove e meia. Ansioso, vistoriou o celular procurando alguma ligação do loiro. Talvez ele estivesse preso no trânsito ou tivesse saído tarde de seus compromissos. Contrafeito, deixou o celular de lado e terminou sua bebida.

Prova do esforço do engenheiro em ser romântico eram os lírios azuis que ele lhe enviava, sem razão ou data especial, apenas pelo fato de que o namorado os adorava. Mu sabia que eram caros e difíceis de achar, pois eram modificados para atingirem aquele tom.

Mu adorava aquele gesto e noite passada fora a primeira vez que Shaka havia usado aquele recurso numa tentativa de ser desculpado. Apesar de estar muito chateado com ele, Mu não havia se arrependido de tê-lo perdoado.

Mu pediu outro drinque ao garçom e recostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro. Céus, como o amava! Nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria assim... Sempre imaginou que a sua alma boêmia jamais se deixaria prender tão facilmente, mas acabara descobrindo que era mais caseiro do que imaginava.

Pegando o celular novamente, resolveu ligar para a galeria, para ver como tudo estava indo. Sua funcionária o tranqüilizou, dizendo que o local já estava bem movimentado, mas que estava tudo sob controle.

– Bem, qualquer problema, me ligue, sim? – Mu suspirou, começando a ficar irritado com o atraso de Shaka.

– Não precisa se preocupar, senhor Mu! Pode ficar sossegado e divirta-se!

– Divertir-me... – Mu comentou, mais para si do que para a sua funcionária. – Sim, está bem, obrigado! Boa noite, então...

Mu desligou o celular e logo o garçom se aproximou.

– Senhor... Vai pedir algo ou deseja esperar por mais tempo?

Mu ouviu a pergunta, que apesar de ter sido feita com educação, o irritou profundamente. Ao olhar para o relógio, constatou que já passava das dez. Tão perdido estava em divagações que não percebeu que uma hora já havia se passado desde que chegara. – Só mais alguns minutos, sim? – Respondeu, seco.

– Como quiser.

Mu pensou ter visto um breve ar de pena transpassar o olhar do garçom. Pena. É claro. Mas quem ele era para ter pena dele? Com certeza, alguém que não levara um "bolo". Certamente o jovem tinha pena ao ver um rapaz tão belo como Mu esperando alguém que, com certeza, não ia aparecer.

Mesmo sem querer, Mu não pôde evitar que a raiva a e a mágoa aflorassem com o passar dos minutos. Pensou em ligar para Shaka, para saber se havia acontecido alguma coisa, algum acidente com o loiro, algum contratempo. Mas desistiu. Sabia que, no fundo, o loiro havia ficado preso com alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho. Como sempre.

Chateado, Mu finalmente chamou o garçom e pediu a conta, por volta das dez e meia. Recusava-se a acreditar que Shaka não havia cumprido sua promessa e o magoava profundamente. Aquela seria a última vez que esperaria por Shaka.

Sentiu-se mal por ter sido mais uma vez protelado pelo namorado. Decidido, pagou o que havia consumido e deixou o restaurante, um misto de revolta e mágoa tomando conta de si. Amava demais Shaka, mas preferia não vê-lo mais a ter que passar por aquilo novamente!

Talvez o engenheiro achasse que ele estaria sempre disponível. Talvez ele achasse que Mu nunca o abandonaria, que ele nunca o deixaria de amar... Mas Mu sentia que a cada vez que o loiro lhe fazia algo daquele tipo, o rancor era maior. Tinha medo de que chegaria o dia em que não teria mais como perdoá-lo... Apesar de todo amor que ele sentia.

Ao chegar à calçada, seu celular tocou. Pegou-o e sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver o nome de Shaka estampado no visor. Que ele chamasse até acabar a maldita bateria, ele não ia atendê-lo! Se ele tinha uma desculpa, que viesse conversar com ele pessoalmente! Não ia se dignar a ouvi-las pelo telefone, queria estar frente a frente com o namorado e dessa vez ia lhe dizer umas verdades!

– Maldito! – Resmungou para si mesmo, fazendo as pessoas que passavam na rua olharem, curiosas. Dessa vez não ouviria suas explicações!

Ia voltar o celular ao bolso do casaco quando sentiu uma tontura. Uma dor terrível o atingiu e ele levou automaticamente a mão à cabeça, como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma aplacar a dor que sentia. Com olhos nublados, viu que o celular, que havia ido ao chão, parara de tocar. "Ótimo! Quebrou!"

"Mas que maldita dor de cabeça!" Mu abaixou-se para pegar o objeto, mas a dor aumentou e ele desmoronou no chão, ofegante. Passou a mão pela testa, notando como estava molhada. "O que está acontecendo?"

Sentia como se algo estivesse apertando seu cérebro. Conseguiu erguer-se em seus joelhos e segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando manter-se focado, mas era impossível. Algumas pessoas pararam, preocupadas, e uma delas ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Com um gemido de dor, conseguiu erguer-se, apoiando-se no homem que lhe dirigira ajuda. – Sente-se bem? Ei, alguém aí, chame uma ambulância! Ele não está bem!

Mu ouvia a conversa, mas as palavras não faziam sentido. A dor era insuportável. "Shaka... Por quê... não está... comigo?"

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, pois a escuridão o envolveu completamente.

-x-

Shion entrou apressado no hospital. Aproximou-se do balcão de informações, ofegante. Deu o nome completo do primo à enfermeira, que o encaminhou para a ala onde ele havia sido internado, há algumas horas. Parou, ansioso, o primeiro médico que encontrou e explicou-lhe a situação.

– O senhor é parente do paciente?

– Sou sim, eu sou primo dele. – Shion afastou a franja longa do rosto. – Meu nome é Shion. Sou o único parente dele no Japão! Por favor, me deixe vê-lo!

– Sinto muito, mas o Sr. Mu no momento está passando por alguns exames...

– O que aconteceu? – Shion interrompeu o médico, tão nervoso estava. – Ele está bem?

– Ei, Ei! Calma! – O médico pousou a mão sobre o ombro do arquiteto, tentando acalmá-lo. – Ele está bem! Está acordado e lúcido, mas está passando por uma tomografia computadorizada. – O médico continuou, analisando o prontuário de Mu em suas mãos – Ele teve uma convulsão e felizmente foi atendido a tempo, o que evitou danos mais sérios...

- E o que pode ter causado isso, doutor? - Shion perguntou, confuso. Na noite anterior, Mu parecia tão bem... Como podia estar agora num hospital, fazendo uma tomografia?

– Ainda não posso afirmar muita coisa, mas minha suspeita é de que a convulsão tenha sido causada por um tumor ou um cisto alojado na cabeça, que está pressionando o cérebro e causando as dores das quais ele se queixa desde que acordou.

– Quê! – Shion cortou o médico, incrédulo. – Tumor? Não pode ser!

– Sinto muito, mas até que os exames fiquem prontos, não posso informar-lhe nada mais concreto. É apenas uma suposição, mas temos que avaliar a real situação dele.

– Mas... – Shion olhou o chão, desconsolado. – Ele nunca aparentou estar doente!

O médico apontou para um sofá próximo, convidando Shion a sentar-se. – Isso é normal. Se for realmente um cisto ou mesmo um tumor benigno, pode-se conviver muito tempo com ele, até que algum sintoma se manifeste... Dores de cabeça muito fortes ou uma convulsão repentina, em uma pessoa que nunca teve qualquer problema desse tipo, são um aviso de que algo mais grave está ocorrendo.

– Sim, ele às vezes se queixava de dores, mas nunca eram fortes e logo passavam... – Shion comentou, seus olhos violeta fitando as paredes estéreis do hospital.

– Não se pode prevenir este tipo de doença. Quando os sintomas se manifestam, significa que o cisto já está prejudicando o cérebro. – O médico continuou. – Se o diagnóstico inicial se confirmar, procederemos a uma cirurgia para retirar o tumor... É uma cirurgia extremamente simples, mas que exige cuidados extras por se tratar de um local delicado como o cérebro...

Shion ouviu a tudo calado, mas não pôde evitar o comentário, quando o pensamento ruim atravessou-lhe a mente. – Doutor... E se for alguma coisa mais séria?

O médico olhou penalizado para o homem abatido à frente dele. – Ouça, eu realmente não posso lhe afirmar nada antes de ver os exames...

– Mas e se for um tumor?

– Bem... – O médico escolheu as palavras. – Pela experiência que tenho, casos como os apresentados pelo seu primo geralmente revelam um tumor benigno, que deve ser retirado cirurgicamente. Nesse caso, há a necessidade de tratamentos posteriores, como radio e quimioterapia, para prevenir reincidências. Se for um cisto, o problema é resolvido simplesmente com a remoção deste, sem a necessidade de qualquer outro tratamento.

– Entendo. – Shion estava arrasado e demonstrava isso claramente.

– Na pior das hipóteses, temos o tumor maligno. – O médico sorriu, tentando animar o outro homem. – Mas acredito que não é o caso do seu primo.

– Espero que esteja certo... – Shion apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundou o rosto nas mãos. – Ele é toda a família que eu possuo... Não posso perdê-lo! Além disso, ele é tão jovem e talentoso!

O médico apoiou uma mão no ombro curvado do outro homem, tentando passar algum conforto. Já tivera que presenciar muitas cenas como aquela e outras bem piores, quando o diagnóstico de alguma doença mais grave era revelado. – Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo.

Apesar de se considerar um homem orgulhoso e decidido, Shion sentia como se fosse ruir a qualquer momento. Não aceitava o que estava acontecendo com o seu pequeno. Parecia-lhe uma ironia que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com uma pessoa tão meiga quanto Mu. Fez o possível para conter as lágrimas. Não choraria. Não demonstraria fraqueza. Naquele momento, ele tinha que ser forte. Por Mu.

Depois de alguns minutos, Shion finalmente ergueu a cabeça e encarou o médico, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas que não seriam derramadas. – Obrigado. Eu lhe agradeço por tudo.

– A propósito... Meu nome é Dohko. – O médico estendeu a mão a Shion, num cumprimento tardio, mas oportuno. – Sou chefe da equipe de neurocirurgiões deste hospital. Tenha certeza de que faremos tudo que estiver a nosso alcance!

Shion apertou a mão forte do médico, que estranhamente lhe transmitiu a confiança de que ele precisava. – Sei que farão...

Dohko acenou com a cabeça, sério. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure.

-x-

Depois de mais de uma hora, Mu finalmente foi liberado. Shion entrou no quarto, tentando acostumar os olhos à penumbra. Ao ver o primo estendido naquela cama de hospital, não pode evitar pensar em como ele parecia frágil. – Mu? – Chamou docemente, não querendo acordá-lo, caso ele estivesse dormindo.

Mu voltou a cabeça na direção da porta devagar e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, ao ver o primo – Shion! Que bom que está aqui! Achei que ficaria sozinho...

Shion sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a cama. – Você jamais ficaria sozinho, Mu. – Passou os dedos pela testa do primo, afastando a franja longa dos olhos verdes.

– Como... Como o encontraram? – Mu se lembrava vagamente que seu celular havia se quebrado, ao cair no chão.

– Por um cartão meu que você trazia na carteira... Também ligaram na galeria, pelo que me disseram, mas já não havia mais ninguém lá naquele horário.

– Entendo. – Mu fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço. – Pensei que fosse morrer ali, naquela calçada, Shion...

Shion forçou um sorriso. – Não diga isso... A dor deve ter sido horrível... Mas agora você está sendo bem cuidado. Logo seus exames estarão prontos.

– O médico lhe disse? – Mu fitou os olhos tristes no primo. – Que talvez eu tenha que operar?

Shion engoliu em seco. – Sim.

– Hn. – Os dedos esbeltos de Mu brincaram com a borda do lençol . – Bem, eu terei sorte se não for um tumor maligno...

– Não vai ser, você vai ver... – O arquiteto segurou as mãos do primo com firmeza entre as suas. Tentando quebrar o clima ruim, desconversou em tom brincalhão. – Você vai ter sorte se não rasparem essa sua cabeleira antes da cirurgia, isso sim!

Mu sorriu tristemente. – Acho que não é hora para pensar em ser vaidoso...

Shion devolveu o sorriso, subitamente se lembrando de algo. – Ei, onde está aquele metido do Shaka? Com certeza deve estar alimentando o vício dele por café lá na lanchonete! Estressado como é...

As feições de Mu mudaram rapidamente. – Ele não está aqui.

– Como não? – Shion estranhou, soltando as mãos de Mu e fazendo menção de se levantar. – Não o avisaram? Vou ligar para ele já!

– NÃO!

Shion observou o primo, o rosto agora encoberto pelos cabelos longos, mas mesmo assim ele podia vislumbrar o brilho das lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto pálido.

– Não. – Mu repetiu, dessa vez com mais calma. – Não desejo vê-lo.

– Mas Mu...

– Por favor, Shion, não o avise. – Mu encarou o primo, erguendo uma mão trêmula para limpar o rastro fino de lágrimas do rosto. – Eu e o Shaka... Tivemos um desentendimento e eu não desejo vê-lo. Pelo menos não neste momento.

Shion ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Vocês brigaram? O que aquele foi que ele te fez?

Mu suspirou e desviou o olhar para as ataduras que prendiam o soro ao seu braço, fingindo analisá-las atentamente. – Ele não fez nada, Shion. Ele não fez... nada.

Shion conhecia bem o primo, todo o carinho e amor que ele dedicava ao namorado e também conhecia Shaka. Não demorou a adivinhar o motivo da briga entre os dois. Achou melhor evitar o assunto, por enquanto.

– Tudo bem, eu não o aviso... – Shion recostou-se na cadeira. – Mas tenho certeza de que ele virá procurá-lo.

Mu esboçou um sorriso cansado. No fundo, ele também acreditava que Shaka o procuraria, mas preferia não se encher de esperanças. – Shion... Pode me fazer um favor?

– Sim, é claro! – Shion voltou a segurar a mão pálida do primo entre as suas.

– Pode ficar de olho na galeria para mim? – Mu fechou os olhos, cansado. – Sei que o pessoal é bem treinado e cuidadoso, mas gostaria que você pelo menos passasse por lá e me trouxesse notícias...

- Farei com o maior prazer, Mu... – Nesse momento, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, pedindo a Shion que saísse, pois o paciente precisava descansar. O arquiteto levantou-se, mas Mu o chamou antes que ele saísse.

– Shion... Por favor. Não diga a ele onde estou. – Os olhos verdes brilharam novamente com lágrimas não derramadas. – Peça aos funcionários da galeria para não darem informação alguma a ele...

Shion suspirou. Arianos costumavam ser bem teimosos, quando queriam. – Está certo, Mu, pode ficar tranqüilo. Apenas descanse. Eu volto amanhã. – Talvez fosse melhor para o primo que não visse o namorado. Irritar-se era o que ele menos precisava, naquele momento.

– Obrigado. – Mu ajeitou-se melhor na cama, enquanto a enfermeira lhe preparava um coquetel de remédios. Sedativos, analgésicos... Não se lembrava mais. Estava tão atordoado que não conseguira prestar atenção a tudo que o médico lhe dissera. O fato de não saber exatamente o que tinha o apavorava.

Ao se ver sozinho, Mu fechou os olhos, rezando para que os remédios fizessem efeito logo. Sua cabeça ainda doía e tinha medo de que ser acometido por outra crise convulsiva. Fora uma experiência horrível. Principalmente por estar sozinho.

Ficou a imaginar o que Shaka estaria fazendo naquele momento. Imaginou qual seria a desculpa para faltar ao compromisso desta vez. Afastou a idéia da convulsão ter sido provocada pela raiva que sentira do namorado, naquele momento. Se fosse realmente um tumor, já há muito tempo estava ali e terminara por se manifestar naquele momento. Shaka não deveria de forma alguma ser culpado por aquilo.

Mas Mu não o perdoava por tê-lo deixado sozinho. Aquilo o magoava profundamente. Dessa vez o engenheiro se superara. Depois de ter faltado ao vernissage, lhe prometera uma noite agradável e sequer o avisara de que não poderia ir.

De repente, Mu percebeu que não fazia diferença. Estava cansado de se preocupar com aquilo. Deixaria para pensar em seu relacionamento quando estivesse com a sua vida sob controle novamente.

_**Continua**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Peço mil perdões às leitoras que imploraram (e às que ameaçaram também – risos) para que o Shaka comparecesse ao encontro, mas não dava pra mudar, gente! Essa fic eu escrevi de uma forma anormal... fiz o começo e o fim, depois fui completando._

_E não é que alguém finalmente notou o que eu, a Vera e a Renata havíamos visto naquela fanart? Parabéns, Musha! Se eles realmente estão num hospital, não sei, mas pelo menos, deu a impressão, principalmente porque o Mu parece estar de pijama. E foi dessa idéia que surgiu toda a fic. Sobre o problema do Mu, foi inspirado no caso da Malu Mader._

_Mais informações no blog, antes do final do ano._

_Beijos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Título: Diga a ele**_

_**Autora: Bélier**_

_**Categoria:Romance Yaoi**_

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

**_Capítulo 5_**

– Bom dia! – Dohko adentrou o quarto de Mu, encontrando-o conversando com o primo.

– Bom dia, doutor... – Mu respondeu com voz cansada, recostado nos travesseiros fofos da cama. – Alguma novidade?

– Sim, finalmente seus exames ficaram prontos...

– E...? – Shion perguntou, entre esperançoso e ansioso.

Dohko se aproximou da cama, enquanto abria os envelopes. – Pode se considerar uma pessoa de sorte, Mu! É apenas um cisto intracraniano. – O médico estendeu as tomografias aos outros dois homens, explicando a situação detalhadamente. – Vê isto? – Mu assentiu com a cabeça. – Está localizado na parte frontal esquerda do cérebro, comprimindo-o e é o que está te causando todas as dores de cabeça e convulsões. Provavelmente você o tem desde que nasceu e foi crescendo com o passar dos anos, mas somente agora ele atingiu proporções que podem causar danos. Pode ser facilmente retirado com um procedimento cirúrgico.

– Que alívio... – Mu suspirou. – Não que eu esteja tranqüilo em passar por uma cirurgia como esta, mas pelo menos não é... não é...

– Um câncer? – Dohko completou, sentindo o desconforto de Mu em terminar a frase com a palavra tabu. – Sim, um tumor também poderia ser extirpado com certa facilidade, mas, sem dúvidas, os tratamentos que se seguiriam à operação seriam muito mais danosos a sua saúde. Sem falar no risco de uma reincidência...

Mu apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava por demais aliviado pelo fato de não estar sendo consumido por um câncer. Aqueles três dias que passara no hospital, a espera de um diagnóstico exato para a sua doença, pareciam ter durado uma eternidade. Naquele intervalo de tempo fez vários exames e teve mais crises de dor de cabeça violentas; Dohko cogitara de operá-lo às pressas, quando teve uma segunda convulsão. Felizmente ele não entrara em coma e o cirurgião achou por bem aguardar o resultado dos exames para saber exatamente o que ele encontraria ao iniciar a cirurgia.

– E agora? – Shion levantou-se e encarou o médico. – Quando ele pode operar?

– Ah, sem dúvida, o mais rápido possível. – Dohko voltou-se para o homem elegante de cabelos exóticos. – Eu gostaria de operá-lo amanhã, mas infelizmente já tenho outras cirurgias e quero cuidar pessoalmente do caso de Mu... Acredito que quinta feira à tarde. É claro que se algo grave acontecer, procederemos a uma cirurgia de emergência, mas acredito que o quadro está bastante estável. – ele voltou-se com um sorriso para Mu. – Sente muitas dores, ainda?

– Um pouco... – Mu confessou. – Mas são suportáveis. Os remédios ajudam.

– Ótimo. Prefiro então fazer a cirurgia com calma e com você bem tranqüilo, OK?

Mu fez careta. – Como se fosse possível ficar tranqüilo nessa situação...

– Vai dar tudo certo, acredite em mim. – Dohko apoiou a mão firme no ombro de Mu, e apertou-o com força, tentando transmitir confiança. – Quinta-feira pela manhã voltaremos a conversar, quero lhe explicar todos os procedimentos para que você se inteire de tudo o que vai acontecer e como vai acontecer.

– Certo. – Mu estremeceu diante da perspectiva de ter seu crânio aberto. – Sabe, doutor, acho melhor não saber de nada!

O cirurgião riu. – Não, eu o quero a par de tudo, essa é a minha ética de trabalho. Até quinta, então.

Dohko foi em direção à porta, mas Shion o deteve.

– Doutor! – Dohko virou-se para ele, as sobrancelhas grossas arqueadas em interrogação.

– Eu... – Shion aproximou-se do médico e segurou-lhe a mão. – Obrigado por tudo.

O riso alto e cristalino do médico encheu o quarto. – Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Shion...

– Mesmo assim... Obrigado por ser tão atencioso conosco. – Shion deixou ir a mão do médico e afastou-se.

Dohko sorriu mais uma vez e fez menção de dizer algo, mas partiu.

Logo após o médico se retirar, Mu chamou o primo.

– Shion...

– Sim?

– Você gosta dele... – Mu cantarolou.

Shion franziu a testa. – Eu não!

– Quer sair com ele...

– Mu!

– Quer beijar ele...

– MU!

– Com licença... – Uma enfermeira apareceu à porta, interrompendo a brincadeira dos dois. – Um homem deseja ver o Sr. Mu... Na verdade, ele insiste em vê-lo. Ele parece nervoso.

– Quem é? – Shion perguntou, alerta.

– Um homem loiro...

– Sou eu.

– Senhor, não deve entrar... – A enfermeira segurou o homem firmemente pelo braço.

– Está tudo bem. Eu preciso falar com ele, sim? – Shaka afastou a mulher delicadamente, seus olhos azuis implorando para que ela atendesse o seu pedido. – Só alguns minutos. Por favor.

– Está bem. – A enfermeira finalmente desistiu de tentar impedi-lo. apenas lançou um olhar ao paciente, tentando avaliar a reação do jovem. – Mas não se demore.

– Sim. – Shaka concordou e entrou no quarto.

– Shaka. – Shion olhou friamente o engenheiro. – O que faz aqui?

Shaka olhou brevemente para Shion, quase como se não o visse ali, seus olhos logo se voltando para Mu, que parecia perdido na cama enorme, seus cabelos lavanda contrastando incrivelmente com a alvura das fronhas e lençóis e com a palidez de sua própria pele. – Vim ver Mu.

– Agora? – Shion soou irônico. – Depois de três dias, somente agora decide aparecer.

Shaka finalmente se viu forçado a encarar o arquiteto. – Ouça, Shion... Se há uma pessoa para quem eu devo explicações aqui é o Mu... Você poderia nos deixar a sós?

Shion, sempre altivo, respondeu com toda calma. – Concordo que você não me deve explicações. Mas quem esteve ao lado dele durante esses dias fui eu. Você não lhe deu apoio algum. Aliás, nunca deu.

Shaka apertou os olhos, tentando se conter. – Não precisa me lembrar isso, Shion. Mas eu poderia ter estado aqui se alguém tivesse me avisado! Muito pelo contrário, me omitiram informações!

– Vocês dois podem parar com isso? – A voz de Mu soou abatida e, ainda assim, indignada. – Ficam aí discutindo, como se eu não existisse!

– Mu... – Shaka tentou conversar com o amante.

– Saiam já daqui! – Mu gritou, levando a mão à cabeça. – Os dois!

– Vamos, Shaka! – Shion segurou o loiro pelo braço, mas o engenheiro se desvencilhou do aperto.

– Não vou sem falar com ele! – Shaka foi incisivo. – Mu, por favor.

Mu fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. A dor voltara com intensidade. Era controlável, mas o simples fato de ter visto Shaka entrando em seu quarto sem aviso o havia desestabilizado. Depois de três dias sem qualquer notícia do namorado, já havia perdido as esperanças de que ele viria procurá-lo. Várias hipóteses haviam lhe passado pela cabeça, entre elas o fato de Shaka finalmente ter desistido dele, e aquilo o magoava profundamente.

O fato de ter passado mal aquela noite no restaurante e estar sozinho, ser ajudado por estranhos, feria-lhe. Se Shaka estivesse lá... Se ele estivesse, teria se sentido mais seguro. Confiara tanto no amante e ele sequer estava lá naquele momento para ajudá-lo. Por que ele não havia ido?

– Shion...- Mu proferiu, sua voz cheia de dor.

– Você está bem, Mu? – Shion se aproximou da cama, preocupado.

– Deixe-o... – Mu sussurrou. – Eu... Quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

– Sim. – Shion acenou, incapaz de discordar do primo. – Estarei lá fora.

– Obrigado.

Shaka aproximou-se da cama, hesitante. Não pôde deixar de reparar em como o marchand estava abatido, toda a sua vitalidade parecia ter sido sugada pelo que ele nem mesmo sabia o que era. Estava indignado com o fato de terem ocultado dele o que estava acontecendo, mas jamais ficaria magoado com Mu.

– Mu... Você está bem?

– Como soube que eu estava no hospital? – Mu cortou o loiro, seus olhos evitando encarar os do engenheiro.

– Eu... – Shaka sentou-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Shion, mas evitou tocar Mu. – Eu liguei várias vezes para a sua casa e o seu celular, sem resposta...

– Meu celular quebrou. Quando eu desmaiei.

– Oh... – Shaka apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzou as mãos. Mediu bem as palavras, notando a acidez na voz do marchand. – Agora entendo. Bem, como você não respondia, fui até a galeria. Mas os seus funcionários recusaram-se a dar qualquer informação, disseram que você havia viajado... E também não consegui falar com Shion, ele não atendia nenhuma das minhas ligações.

– Eu lhes pedi que não contassem a ninguém que eu estava hospitalizado. – Mu respondeu, seco, e Shaka começou a se ressentir do comportamento frio do namorado.

– Bem, sem muita alternativa, eu fiz plantão lá na sua galeria durante os últimos dois dias...

Mu finalmente encarou Shaka, surpreso. – O quê? Você perdeu dois dias de serviço?

Os olhos azuis fitaram diretamente os verdes. – E porque eu não o faria? Estava preocupado com você! Me magoa ouvi-lo falar assim!

Mu sorriu ironicamente. – Sim, muito me surpreende isso! Jamais imaginei que você perderia dois preciosos dias de trabalho! E a sua empresa, não faliu? Deve ter sido uma catástrofe! – Mu fez um gesto com as mãos. – Imagine: prédios caindo por toda Tóquio e...

– Mu! – A voz de Shaka soou amarga. – Não precisa ser irônico, eu descobri que a empresa funciona sem a minha supervisão vinte e quatro horas por dia, sim. E descobri da pior maneira!

Mu calou-se. Por mais que ele tentasse ser rude com Shaka, não conseguia. O olhar magoado que o loiro lhe lançou foi o suficiente para convencê-lo a deixar os ataques de lado, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Bem... - Shaka recompôs-se. – Percebi que Shion passou por lá naqueles dois dias e o segui até aqui ontem à noite. Mas não me deixaram entrar. – O engenheiro passou a mão pelos cabelos já bastante desarrumados. – Por que não me avisou, Mu? Por quê?

– Porque me deixou sozinho no sábado, Shaka? – Mu retrucou.

– Mu, eu sinto muito, mas naquela noite precisei viajar as pressas para Hong Kong! – um acidente grave numa obra, exigiram minha presença e... – Shaka bufou, cansado. – E nada justifica o fato de eu não ter estado lá com você, Mu. Me perdoe.

Mu encarou o loiro friamente. – Sim, nada justifica eu ficar estatelado numa calçada, achando que a minha cabeça ia explodir e pensando porque você não estava ali comigo como prometera!

– Mu... – Shaka não esperava pela agressividade de Mu. Ele sempre fora muito calmo e pacato, apesar de temperamental, mas Shaka esperava que o namorado fosse perdoá-lo. Mas chegou a conclusão de que, talvez, ele havia finalmente se cansado de aceitar tantas desculpas. – Eu não imaginava...

O marchand reagiu com fúria ao comentário do loiro. – Não imaginava o quê? Que eu estava doente? Que eu passaria mal naquela noite? Que eu teria que ser operado? Teria feito alguma diferença, Shaka? Você teria dito não ao seu imprevisto em Hong Kong e teria ficado comigo se soubesse? É isto?

Shaka não respondeu, preocupado ao observar que o rosto de Mu se avermelhava, tão furioso ele estava. – Mu, tenha calma...

– Eu? Calma? – Mu gritou. – Eu estou às vésperas de uma cirurgia e você me pede para ter calma? Sinto muito, mas não dá! – Mu apertou a ponte do nariz e franziu a testa, tentando suportar a dor. – Ouça, Shaka, não quero mais falar com você. Eu não tenho condições de falar com você, hoje não. Por favor, vá embora.

– Está bem, Mu. – Shaka achou melhor concordar, para não deixar o amante mais agitado. – Eu vou embora, sim, mas não sairei daqui enquanto não conseguir convencê-lo de que estou arrependido e de que eu o amo.

– Sei. – Mu cobriu o rosto com as mãos, e recostou-se sobre os travesseiros. – Me deixe. Por favor.

Shaka saiu do quarto arrasado. Depois de passar vários dias preocupado com Mu, ligando diversas vezes de Hong Kong e outras tantas logo após retornar ao Japão, não imaginou encontrá-lo tão amargo. Era bem verdade que ele estava doente, mas o engenheiro adivinhou que boa parte da tristeza de Mu havia sido provocada por suas atitudes frias e a sua indecisão diante do relacionamento deles.

Encontrou Shion no corredor e recebeu dele um olhar recriminador. – Por favor, Shion, não preciso de suas críticas. Me diga, o que ele tem exatamente?

– Como assim, o que ele tem? – Shion respondeu friamente. – Não conversou com ele a respeito disso? Como pode ser tão egoísta?

Shaka respirou fundo. – Shion, eu sequer tive chance de perguntar isso a ele! Mu ficou nervoso e eu... – O engenheiro encostou o corpo na parede e levou as mãos ao rosto. – Eu não quis deixá-lo mais agitado, então saí. Mas não vou embora sem que alguém me diga exatamente o que ele tem!

A voz do loiro soou embargada, o que fez com que o arquiteto amenizasse o tom da sua. – Fez bem, Shaka. Mu não deve se exaltar, pode piorar o quadro dele. – Resignado, Shion achou melhor explicar tudo ao loiro. Por menos que ele gostasse do engenheiro, não podia negar que ele parecia preocupado com a situação. – Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos. Vamos até a sala de espera.

Os dois homens deixaram o corredor frio, não sem que Shaka hesitasse se mover, lançando um olhar preocupado para a porta do quarto do marchand.

Os dois homens acomodaram-se num dos sofás da sala de espera. Shion apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos e cruzou as mãos, sério. – Primeiro, você vai me contar o que aconteceu para Mu estar tão irritado com você, a ponto de proibir a todos que lhe dissessem o que havia acontecido.

Shaka suspirou, aborrecido. Já havia se martirizado centenas de vezes por ter isso a Hong Kong na noite de sábado. Como não podia voltar atrás, já havia assumido sua culpa. Achou melhor contar a Shion logo de uma vez. Explicou de forma resumida o que havia acontecido: o acidente, o vôo às pressas, como tentou se comunicar com Mu várias vezes para avisá-lo, sem sucesso. No entanto, omitiu sua verdadeira intenção para aquela noite: a surpresa que faria ao namorado, adiada por aquele imprevisto.

Shion absteve-se de qualquer comentário, mesmo sentindo raiva de Shaka. Pediu ao engenheiro que lhe contasse o que havia acontecido e ele tinha lhe dito. Em nenhum momento, Shaka tentou defender-se, o que levou Shion a concluir que o loiro havia se arrependido. Achou melhor contar tudo ao outro homem. - Mu tem um cisto intracraniano, que precisa ser retirado através de cirurgia.

Shaka passou a mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando impaciência. – Isso eu já sei, foi a única informação que eu consegui arrancar das enfermeiras. Mas elas me disseram que ele passava bem! Mu não está bem, Shion!

– Esse cisto lhe causa dores de cabeça insuportáveis e convulsões, Shaka, mas as crises são esporádicas. Ele está hospitalizado porque o médico achou melhor operá-lo o mais rápido possível, para a retirada do cisto. Infelizmente hoje ele não está bem.

– Quando será a cirurgia? – Shaka perguntou, preocupado. – Porque demoram tanto?

– Quinta a feira à tarde. – Shion revelou. – Não o operaram ainda porque o médico que o está acompanhando estava esperando os exames ficarem prontos para confirmar o diagnóstico. Poderia se tratar de um tumor, o que tornaria o procedimento mais complicado...

– Quinta-feira? – O engenheiro desesperou-se. Mu ainda teria que esperar mais aquele tempo para se ver livre das dores que o atormentavam. Exausto, Shaka tombou o corpo sobre o encosto do sofá e esfregou os olhos já vermelhos. – E ele... Ele corre algum risco?

– Segundo o médico, a cirurgia é bem simples. – Shion apoiou o queixo nas mãos. – Logicamente, o risco existe, mas é mínimo. Garantiram que não deixará seqüelas, ou nada que um pouco de fisioterapia não resolva.

– Droga, Shion! – Shaka não conseguiu mais conter sua ira, seu punho acertando violentamente o braço do sofá. – Por que ele? Por quê o Mu? – Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto transtornado pela raiva. – Mu sempre foi tão cheio de vida, tão alegre, tão... Perfeito.

– Eu sei. Sinto a mesma coisa. – Shion ficou com pena do engenheiro. Concluiu que Shaka percebera do jeito mais difícil que Mu era muito mais importante para ele do que imaginava. Restava saber agora se o primo ia se convencer disso. – Mas esse sentimento de inconformismo não vai ajudar Mu em nada.

– Me diga então, Shion, o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo? – Shaka encarou o arquiteto, seus olhos azuis demonstrando a mais profunda tristeza.

– Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo em paz um pouco, Shaka. – Shion sabia que não era isso que o loiro gostaria de ouvir, mas foi sincero. – Mu precisa de calma. E ele está zangado com você, pressioná-lo só vai deixá-lo mais irritado... Ele nem mesmo queria que você ficasse sabendo de nada!

– Mas eu o amo! – Shaka exaltou-se novamente. – Sei que errei várias vezes com o seu primo, não vou negar. Mas eu realmente o amo! Não posso perdê-lo.

– Sei que é difícil, Shaka... – Shion apoiou uma mão no ombro do loiro, tentando consolá-lo. – Mas não sei se você vai conseguir resgatar a relação de vocês nesse momento delicado...

Shaka ignorou o gesto do arquiteto e fitou o chão, determinação estampada em seu rosto. – Pois eu não vou sair daqui até que Mu me ouça.

-x-

– Mu! Mas o quê é tudo isso? – Shion parou a porta do quarto do primo, estarrecido.

– Flores. – Mu fungou, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer por seu rosto. – São... flores.

– Isso eu estou vendo. – Shion caminhou pelo quarto, boquiaberto. – Mas, para quê tantas? Quando a enfermeira me ligou pedindo que viesse ao hospital urgentemente, resolver um problema, achei que havia acontecido algo grave, não uma invasão em massa de... Lírios azuis.

Mu limpou disfarçadamente uma lágrima com o dedo polegar. – Elas têm que ir. As enfermeiras ficaram histéricas ao ver a encomenda, mas a floricultura recebeu ordens expressas de não aceitar devolução. Como são muitas, não podem ficar no quarto... Não é permitido.

Shion remexeu um dos ramalhetes, todos caprichosamente embrulhados em papéis lilases e arrumados em bonitos vasos. O chão do quarto estava quase que coberto pelas flores. – Posso arriscar adivinhar quem as mandou?

– Provavelmente você acertaria. – Mu sentou-se e afastou os lençóis. Desceu com cuidado da cama alta, e caminhou até o primo. Recolheu um dos vasos e observou as belas flores. – Você pode levá-las até o meu apartamento, por favor? Eu... não quero me desfazer delas. – Uma pequenina lágrima escorreu novamente pelo rosto pálido do marchand.

– Posso sim. E pode deixar que eu passo todo dia lá para cuidar delas. Ainda vão estar bonitas quando você voltar. - Shion pousou a mão no ombro de Mu, tentando confortá-lo. – Mu... a propósito... Ele está aí fora. Quer muito vê-lo...

Mu olhou um tanto surpreso para o primo. – Ora! Até ontem você achava que ele era um canalha insensível! O que fez você mudar de idéia com relação a ele tão rápido?

Shion sentou-se na cadeira, seu olhar percorrendo a infinidade de lírios espalhados pelo quarto. – É bem verdade que eu continuo achando que ele é cheio de si e que você merece alguém mais carinhoso e dedicado, mas... – O arquiteto suspirou. – Tenho pena dele, Mu. Ele está arrasado. Passou a noite toda aqui, segundo as enfermeiras me informaram. Somente pela manhã saiu, depois disso as flores chegaram.

Mu acariciou as pétalas coloridas dos lírios, pensativo. O que Shaka estava tentando provar? Que ele realmente estava arrependido? Ou simplesmente fazê-lo crer naquele momento que ele era mais importante do que a empresa, para depois, quando Mu estivesse curado e estivessem juntos novamente, voltar a colocá-lo em segundo plano?

– Tem certeza de que não quer vê-lo? – A pergunta de Shion interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Sim. – Mu recolocou as flores no lugar, e voltou para a cama. – Ainda não sei o que pensar a respeito de tudo isso, Shion... E não quero ficar nervoso tentando resolver esse impasse agora. Amanhã tudo isso acaba e então eu posso voltar para a minha vida normal. Se Shaka vai ou não fazer parte dessa nova fase, ainda não defini...

– Mas talvez você se sinta mais tranqüilo se resolver as coisas com ele agora, Mu... – Shion ainda tentou convencer o primo, pois no fundo, sabia como o amor que ele tinha pelo loiro era profundo e só estava sendo ofuscado pela situação complicada que acometia o marchand. – Ele disse que não vai embora enquanto não falar com você.

Mu recostou-se sobre o travesseiro e fechou os olhos. – Estou cansado, Shion. Preciso dormir um pouco, amanhã bem cedo o doutor vem me ver... E eu estou com medo.

– Tudo bem. – Shion levantou-se, entendendo que o primo não queria mais falar sobre aquilo e preparando-se para ir embora. – Eu volto amanhã, então, para vê-lo antes de você entrar na sala de cirurgia... – Shion aproximou-se da cama e depositou um beijo leve sobre a testa do homem mais jovem. – Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.

Mu abriu os olhos. – Eu sei. Shion... – O marchand encarou os olhos violeta do primo. – Obrigado. Por tudo.

Shion apertou a mão pálida de Mu entre as suas e sorriu tristemente. – Não precisa agradecer. Faria mais, se pudesse. Tudo que eu quero é vê-lo bem e feliz novamente.

– Obrigado. – Mu voltou a fechar os olhos, e suspirou.

– Então, até amanhã. – Shion recolheu com os braços o que conseguia levar de flores. – Vou pedir para que as enfermeiras venham buscar o resto. – O arquiteto ponderou suas palavras. – Ele vai ficar triste ao me ver sair com elas.

– Não me importa. – A voz de Mu saiu em sussurro quase inaudível.

– Quer mesmo que eu leve todas? Não sei se vão caber no meu carro. – Shion ainda tentou convencer o primo.

Mu demorou a responder. – Deixe este vaso que está próximo à cama, por favor.

_**Continua**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Êêêê, finalmente, capítulo pós-casório! Juro que eu achei que não ia conseguir. Mas sobrou um tempinho, felizmente, porque eu tenho muita vontade de continuar a escrever. Só tenho que conciliar tudo. O que não é fácil._

_Agradecimentos, a Madame Verlaine, por ter betado mais um capítulo. E, é claro, a Vera, fonte indiscutível de inspiração para esta fic. E a todas vocês que tem lido e deixado comentários, é claro._

_A brincadeira do Mu com o Shion foi plagiada do filme "Miss Simpatia", não sei se alguém vai lembrar... Peço desculpas pelo erro grave de português, mas é que soava mais engraçado do que "beijá-lo"._

Eu_ fiquei com dó dos meus anjinhos nesse capítulo, juro. Mas o próximo é o último, e vocês sabem que sempre tem final feliz para eles nas minhas fics, né? Eu sou uma romântica incurável, mesmo. Mas eu não ligo. Faz bem pra alma._

_Beijos._


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Título: Diga a ele**_

_**Autora: Bélier**_

_**Categoria: Romance Yaoi**_

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Eles são jovens, bonitos, bem sucedidos e estão apaixonados. Mas palavras não ditas e promessas vãs podem causar dúvidas e mágoas. E se não houver tempo para provar que o amor é verdadeiro?_**

_**Capítulo 6**_

Mu acordou assustado. Olhou ao redor, deparando-se com o quarto escuro. Provavelmente já era tarde, pois ele apenas conseguia ver uma luz muito fraca vinda de debaixo da porta e o silêncio predominava no hospital.

Lembrou-se de ter adormecido logo depois que Shion saíra. Os remédios que estava tomando o deixavam sonolento e ele dificilmente acordava durante a noite. Tentou cochilar novamente, mas depois de dormir a tarde toda, o sono o havia abandonado. Pensou em chamar uma enfermeira e pedir outro remédio, pois a última coisa que ele desejava era passar a madrugada acordado com seus pensamentos o atormentando. Acabou desistindo da idéia, pois era pouco provável que a enfermeira lhe desse medicação fora de hora.

Revirou-se na cama, pensando na vida. Pensou em Shion e em como ele estava sendo como um pai para ele. Jamais imaginara que o primo pudesse ser tão atencioso e preocupado. Sempre o vira como um excelente profissional, bastante seguro e até um pouco arrogante. Agora via como estivera enganado. Se havia alguma coisa boa que restaria desta situação cruel pela qual ele passava, era a amizade verdadeira que reconhecera no primo.

Pensou na operação do dia seguinte. Estava apavorado, só não o demonstrava mais porque estava sob efeito de vários sedativos. Ficou imaginando como seria a operação. Seria realmente simples como o doutor Dohko havia lhe dito? E se algo saísse errado? E se ficasse alguma seqüela? O médico havia lhe afirmado que nenhuma função motora seria afetada, mas... Mas, mas, mas. Mu rolou na cama mais uma vez, atordoado. Acariciou uma mecha de cabelo. Esquecera de perguntar às enfermeiras se iriam lhe raspar a cabeça. Nem se lembrara desse detalhe, mas agora pouco importava. Só queria sair dali bem e retomar a sua vida, cuidar da sua galeria... Era verdade que Shaka adorava seus cabelos, mas ele teria que se conformar e...

O fluxo de pensamentos de Mu parou e ele fitou o teto do quarto. Mesmo sem querer, seus pensamentos o conduziram ao loiro. Desejava mesmo isso? Que Shaka continuasse em sua vida? Caso contrário, porque se importaria se o engenheiro ia ou não vê-lo sem os cabelos que ele tanto amava? Pensou no que sentira ao ver todas aquelas flores lhe sendo entregues. Sabia que fora a forma que Shaka encontrara para lembrar Mu de que ele o amava, mesmo sem poder vê-lo. Lembrou-se do que Shion dissera sobre ele ter ficado no hospital.

Súbito, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando bani-lo da sua mente. Talvez... Talvez se ele fosse só conferir. Ninguém notaria. E a sala ficava bem próxima do seu quarto, ele já havia percebido.

Sabendo que não teria sossego se não fizesse aquilo, Mu levantou-se e calçou os chinelos. Sorte a sua não estar preso ao soro, ainda. Alisou da melhor maneira possível o pijama amarrotado e abriu a porta cuidadosamente. Espiou pelo vão o corredor, constatando que estava deserto.

Avançou devagar pelo ambiente estéril até a porta que separava os quartos da ala de atendimento e a sala de espera. Espiou pela pequena janela de vidro e viu a enfermeira do turno da noite de costas para ele, provavelmente mexendo no computador. Olhou para o outro lado, seus olhos vasculhando, curiosos, os sofás espalhados pela sala.

Não viu nada. Frustrado, percebeu como fora tolo em acreditar que ele estaria ali. Provavelmente fora para casa, ter uma boa noite de descanso, para poder estar bem disposto para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Já ia voltar para seu quarto, quando notou algumas revistas num sofá próximo a porta. Feliz diante da possibilidade de poder ler alguma coisa para se distrair até ter sono novamente, decidiu arriscar-se a entrar na sala e pegar uma. Tentaria não ser notado, mas se a enfermeira o visse, não ia levar uma reprimenda assim tão grande só por querer uma revista.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e pé ante pé, foi até o sofá, sem tirar os olhos da enfermeira. Puxou uma delas, a que estava mais perto e virou-se rapidamente para voltar para o corredor, antes que a mulher o visse.

Gelou diante do que avistou. No canto da sala, encostado na parede, um sofá que ele não vira, devido ao ângulo restrito que a janela lhe oferecera.

Shaka dormia. Usava um casaco dobrado sob a cabeça, a título de travesseiro, havia tirado os sapatos, mas o sofá pequeno o deixava numa posição desconfortável. Os cabelos loiros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, estavam um pouco desarrumados, e a camisa pólo, por fora da calça jeans, denotava o pouco caso com que o engenheiro havia se vestido, logo ele, que era tão cuidadoso com a aparência. Mesmo assim, Shaka estava lindo.

Mu forçou-se a caminhar até ele, uma vez que suas pernas, trêmulas, pareciam não querer obedecer. Ajoelhou-se próximo do sofá, fitando o rosto bonito. Reparou nas olheiras fundas e sentiu remorso por não ter aceitado vê-lo. Talvez devesse ter ouvido o que ele tinha a lhe dizer, antes da cirurgia. Talvez aliviasse sua alma e seu coração, e os de Shaka também.

Levou uma das mãos até a face alva e escovou-a com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia quase imperceptível. Shaka remexeu-se, mas não acordou. Mu retirou a mão rapidamente.

O loiro respirou fundo e virou-se, deitando-se de lado no sofá. – Mu... – Shaka sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

Mu apenas observou o namorado. Como poderia deixá-lo ir? Amava-o tanto... Mas quanto agüentaria sofrer, se ele voltasse a demonstrar novamente indiferença no relacionamento?

Assustou-se quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Olhou por cima do ombro, deparando-se com a enfermeira, que levou o dedo aos lábios, indicando silêncio. Mu levantou-se e acompanhou-a até o corredor. Ao contrário do que esperava, a mulher não ralhou com ele.

– Ele está cansado. – A enfermeira comentou. – Ficou aqui ontem a noite toda e também durante à tarde de hoje. Dormiu não faz muito tempo. Foi ele quem lhe enviou todas aquelas flores?

Mu balançou a cabeça, assentindo, incapaz de falar.

A mulher riu. – Mas que mentiroso! Pedimos a ele que as levasse embora, mas disse que não havia sido ele quem as havia enviado. Apesar de termos certeza, não tínhamos como provar, então... – A enfermeira acompanhou Mu até a porta do quarto. – Nunca vi flores tão belas! Ele deve gostar muito de você... Ele ficou muito chateado quando seu primo as levou embora.

– Imagino... que sim... – Mu conseguiu finalmente dizer. – Ouça... a senhora fica até amanhã cedo?

– Sim.

– Pode me fazer um favor? Pode dizer a ele que preciso muito vê-lo?

A mulher olhou-o, compadecida. – Mas não é amanhã a sua cirurgia?

– É sim, mas eu... é importante.

– Vou fazer o possível.

-x-

Mu observou o relógio na parede. Dez horas. Daqui a exatas quatro horas, seria levado dali para a sala de cirurgia. Já havia recebido a visita de Dohko, que havia conversado bastante com ele, lhe explicando todos os procedimentos necessários para extirpar o cisto. Dohko era muito eloqüente, passava muita confiança, o que deixou Mu bem mais tranqüilo. Agora era só aguardar. Mas os minutos lhe pareciam intermináveis.

Seus olhos voltaram-se então para o único ramalhete de lírios azuis que não fora levado por Shion. As flores o faziam lembrar-se da cena que vira na noite anterior e pareciam dizer-lhe "eu te amo", a cada olhar que Mu lhes lançava.

Mu aguardava ansioso a visita do loiro, pois a enfermeira viera até o quarto de manhãzinha e lhe confidenciara que dera o recado a Shaka.

Mas até agora ele não havia aparecido. E esse simples fato já o estava deixando irritado. Estaria ele o negligenciando, novamente? Ou talvez Shaka estivesse querendo puni-lo pelo fato de ter se recusado a vê-lo até aquele momento. Talvez ele tivesse ido embora. Se ainda estava no hospital, porque não vinha?

Mu estava absorto em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

– Entre.

Viu finalmente Shaka entrar no quarto, mas ficou extremamente aborrecido ao ver que o loiro havia trocado de roupa. Mu não sabia explicar o por quê, mas o simples fato de ver o engenheiro vestido em seus ternos formais de trabalho o irritou.

– Mu... – Shaka caminhou até ele, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à cama. – Que bom que aceitou ver-me. Sinto muito se demorei, mas eu precisava ir até o escritório antes de falar com você...

Mu olhou o engenheiro de alto abaixo, uma expressão indignada em seu rosto. – Estou vendo que mudou de roupa... – Shaka havia trocado as roupas informais e amarrotadas com que Mu o encontrara a noite e vestia agora um terno preto muito bem cortado. A gravata cinza sobre a camisa impecavelmente branca completava a sobriedade do traje.

Era bem verdade que ele estava belíssimo e muito elegante, os cabelos loiros bem arrumados brilhavam em contraste com o paletó escuro. Mas Mu ainda o preferia com a roupa anterior. Era como se, naquele momento em que o encontrara, deitado no sofá, ele estivesse com sua guarda totalmente baixa. Agora, vestido naquele terno de empresário bem sucedido, Shaka colocava novamente uma barreira intransponível entre eles.

Shaka olhou para si mesmo, tentando avaliar o que Mu estava achando de errado na roupa, mas decidiu não tocar no assunto. – Eu gostaria de ter vindo antes, mas... Tive que passar no escritório para assinar alguns contratos importantes que não podiam mais ser adiados... E também precisava pegar algo.

– E vai daqui direto para a empresa novamente, Shaka? – O olhar de Mu recaiu sobre o canudo longo que o engenheiro havia colocado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Mu sabia que Shaka os usava para carregar seus projetos.

– Como? – Shaka perguntou, sem entender. – Não, eu não vou sair daqui até que a sua operação tenha terminado. Seu médico me disse que deve durar em torno de três horas... Por volta das cinco você já vai estar fora da mesa de cirurgia.

– Mas vou estar na U.T.I., não adianta você esperar. – Mesmo diante da confirmação de Shaka de que ia ficar no hospital durante a cirurgia, Mu ainda estava magoado. Começou a achar que fora um erro querer conversar com o loiro.

– Mas eu vou ficar. – Shaka levantou e sentou-se na cama, ficando frente a frente com o marchand. – Não adianta me mandar embora. Fiquei aqui todos esses dias e não vou embora até que você acorde e eu possa ver que você está bem. – O engenheiro segurou a mão delicada do namorado entre as suas. - Mu... Me perdoe, por favor.

– Não sei se posso, Shaka. – Mu retirou sua mão das do loiro. – Ainda estou magoado com você, não me obrigue a resolver isso agora. Podemos conversar... Depois.

Shaka suspirou, triste. – Tudo bem. Podemos deixar para resolver isso depois, mas eu lhe trouxe um presente e gostaria pelo menos que você o aceitasse.

Mu virou o rosto para que Shaka não visse suas lágrimas. – Não quero presente algum. Por favor, me deixe em paz...

– Não vou sair daqui sem lhe entregar isto... – O engenheiro estendeu uma caixinha de tamanho médio ao ariano, que a olhou de soslaio, mas logo desviou novamente os olhos.

– Se o seu problema é entregar-me o presente, pode deixar aí, depois eu abro. – Mu cruzou os braços e apoiou a cabeça nos travesseiros fofos.

– Mu, não seja orgulhoso! – Shaka sentou-se mais próximo ao homem que amava. – Quero que abra... Antes da cirurgia. É importante para mim!

Mu fitou a parede, tentando fugir dos olhos azuis que o encaravam. – Tem medo que eu morra durante a cirurgia? Por isso acha tão importante me agradar? Para que depois não sinta remorsos?

Shaka afastou o corpo, incrédulo com as palavras duras do rapaz delicado. Respirou fundo, sabendo que merecia toda aquela amargura. Mas sabia que Mu não era assim, conhecia-o bem demais. – Não acredito que realmente pense isso de mim, depois de tanto tempo ao meu lado.

Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, aborrecido. Sim, era verdade, ele havia dito aquilo apenas para magoar Shaka. Sabia que o loiro jamais faria algo apenas por piedade, mas... Era tão difícil acreditar nele!

– Por favor, Mu... – Shaka voltou a estender a caixinha na direção do marchand. – Abra. Se não gostar, não precisa aceitar...

Mu pegou a caixinha de veludo com cuidado. Rodou-a, indeciso. Sabia muito bem o que estava ali. Era uma forma do outro se redimir por tê-lo deixado sozinho tantas vezes. Firmando com ele um compromisso. Mas quem lhe garantiria que o engenheiro não estaria fazendo aquilo apenas por pena dele, por ele estar doente, prestes a realizar uma cirurgia delicada? E se depois de tudo, Shaka mudasse de idéia e resolvesse que não era isso o que ele queria? Talvez fosse apenas uma forma de reconfortá-lo.

– Não posso. – Mu baixou a caixinha até pousá-la em seu colo. – Não vou aceitar a sua piedade!

Shaka moveu-se na cama, sentando-se atrás do companheiro. Com muito cuidado, envolveu os ombros esbeltos com seus braços, suas mãos tocando as dele com carinho. Mu estremeceu ao contado. Baixou seus olhos e fitou as mãos do loiro que cobriam as suas com delicadeza.

– Eu ajudo você... – Shaka sussurrou, seus lábios próximos à face de Mu, sua respiração quente provocando arrepios no marchand. – Por favor, abra...

Mu engoliu em seco e finalmente abriu a caixa, ajudado por Shaka. O que viu lá o surpreendeu. Definitivamente não era o que ele esperava!

– O quê...? – Mu segurou as chaves entre os dedos longos e rodou-as, o barulho ecoando pelo quarto silencioso.

– São cópias das chaves do meu apartamento. – Shaka acariciou os pulsos do companheiro. – Quero que venha morar comigo.

– Ora, eu... – Mu fechou a mão com firmeza, apertando a chave. Irritou-se novamente com o gesto do loiro. – Não! Não aceito! Você sabia como isso era importante para mim! Por que só agora? Só porque estou doente? – Mu voltou a chave dentro da caixinha, magoado. - Porque não me deu atenção quando eu precisei, Shaka?

Para sua surpresa, o engenheiro riu. – Eu sabia que você não ia gostar! Mas entenda, esse presente é provisório, até que o definitivo esteja pronto, Mu...

Shaka estendeu a mão, pegando o canudo que descansava na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado dos lírios azuis. – Isto é o que eu realmente queria lhe dar, meu amor.

Mu viu, boquiaberto, o loiro retirar de dentro do canudo vários papéis. Ainda envolvendo-o num abraço, abriu um deles, estendendo-o sobre o colo do marchand.

– Uma planta... – Mu deslizou os dedos pelo papel vegetal. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram com a constatação. – Uma casa!

– Sim... – Shaka abraçou Mu mais forte, enquanto este observava melhor o papel. – Gosta?

– É... – Mu observou a planta, maravilhado. Era uma verdadeira mansão! Shaka havia até mesmo colocado um amplo cômodo onde havia anotado "ateliê".– É perfeita!

– Fiz pensando em você... – Shaka afastou uma mecha do cabelo violeta e beijou o pescoço do namorado com carinho.

– Mas... – Mu sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Por que não... Antes? Por quê, Shaka?

Shaka separou outro papel e mostrou-o à Mu. – Eu pretendia lhe mostrar naquele dia, mas... – Shaka suspirou. – Acho que o destino não quis que assim fosse.

Mu observou o papel. Era a escritura de um terreno enorme, num bairro residencial de Tokyo. Shaka apontou para a data. Mu limpou as lágrimas que agora escorriam por seu rosto com as costas da mão. Ele havia comprado o terreno naquele sábado! A escritura trazia a data de quarta-feira, mas na data da venda constava o sábado.

Como fora tolo! Shaka havia saído àquela manhã para acertar tudo... Provavelmente o loiro ia lhe entregar aquilo à noite, no restaurante!

– Shaka... – Mu virou o rosto, seus olhos verdes fitando os azuis com carinho. Como fora tolo! Deveria ter confiado mais no companheiro que tinha. – Pode me perdoar por ter sido tão orgulhoso?

– Só se você me perdoar por não ter visto que você era parte da minha vida desde que nos conhecemos... – Shaka uniu seus lábios ao do namorado, reivindicando um beijo com o qual vinha sonhando durante todos aqueles dias.

Mu correspondeu, suas mãos deixando os papéis para segurarem o rosto do loiro com delicadeza.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Era Shion, acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

– Mu... Está na hora. – Shion não pôde deixar de notar as lágrimas nos olhos de Shaka, quando este se voltou brevemente para olhá-lo.

– Já? – Mu perguntou, ansioso.

– Sim, Dohko decidiu antecipar a cirurgia. A enfermeira vai prepará-lo, agora.

O marchand inspirou fundo. - Tudo bem. – Mu limpou uma lágrima do rosto de Shaka com o polegar e o loiro abraçou-o com força, aninhando seu rosto entre os cabelos longos.

– Eu te amo. – O loiro sussurrou. – Vou estar aqui, te esperando, para voltarmos juntos para casa. Por favor... Volte para mim.

Mu acariciou os cabelos loiros com carinho. – Eu vou voltar. Pode ter certeza.

-x-

_(Três meses depois)_

– E então? O que acha? – Os dois homens caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo terreno em obras.

– Eu... – Mu deu de ombros, sem graça, observando as paredes recém construídas que se estendiam diante dele. – Você sabe que eu não entendo nada disso! O engenheiro aqui é você! – Mu voltou o rosto para encarar Shaka, e sorriu alegremente. – Mas está enorme!

Shaka observou a mansão com olhos de profissional. – No ritmo em que as obras estão, logo ela estará erguida. – O loiro analisou. – Depois disso, vou deixá-la nas suas mãos para supervisionar o acabamento, certo?

Mas piscou diante da notícia. – Mas Shaka, eu...

Shaka virou-se para ele e pousou o indicador sobre os lábios macios do namorado. – Sem mas! Tenho certeza de que você vai fazê-lo com competência. Afinal, a casa é sua também, confio no seu bom gosto.

Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis com dúvida. – E se você não gostar?

Shaka sorriu. – Você não colocando uma enorme estátua de Buda no meio da sala de visitas para mim já é o suficiente!

Mu tentou parecer indignado. – Não sou tão excêntrico assim!

Shaka abraçou o marchand e fitou o rosto bonito com ternura. Suas mãos percorreram as mechas lilases, que Mu havia cortado na altura dos ombros, após a cirurgia. Sem que ele pudesse evitar, seus dedos viajaram até a falha no cabelo, que o namorado habilmente escondia.

– Que bom que está aqui... – Shaka acariciou os cabelos curtos que nasciam ao redor da cicatriz. Logo estariam longos novamente, e não seria mais possível ver a marca da cirurgia.

Mu envolveu a cintura do namorado, e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Sabia a que ele se referia. Havia sido muito duro para ele passar por aquela situação, mas agora sabia que para Shaka foi mais difícil ainda. Felizmente, tudo dera certo.

– Vamos embora? – Shaka acariciou as costas do amante. – Que acha de um jantar a luz de velas?

– Hum... – Mu escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos loiros do engenheiro. – Você cozinha?

– Cozinho! – Shaka riu da manha do marchand.

- Eu escolho o vinho. – Mu encarou Shaka e sorriu feliz.

– Ótimo. – Shaka deu a mão novamente ao namorado, e foram na direção da BMW do engenheiro. – Ah, a propósito... – Ao chegar ao carro, Shaka abriu a porta traseira, mostrando uma caixa grande no banco do carro. – Eu quase ia me esquecendo de lhe entregar isto...

Mu olhou o pacote embrulhado, curioso. – O que é?

– Eu comprei faz alguns meses. Considere a primeira peça de decoração da casa...

– Achei que ia me deixar decorá-la! – Mu riu, enquanto rasgava o papel.

Shaka sorriu ao ver o marchand retirar a estatueta de Shiva de dentro da caixa.

Mu olhou boquiaberto para o loiro. – Me disseram que ela havia sido vendida, mas não quem havia comprado! Como sabia?

– Que era sua? – Shaka tocou a estatueta, seu dedo contornando os detalhes feitos com esmero. – Como se eu não o conhecesse, Mu. Tudo que você faz tem um pouco de você, da sua delicadeza, da sua alegria... – Shaka deu de ombros. – Foi fácil!

Mu deu seu sorriso mais encantador a Shaka. – Obrigado. Por me fazer feliz.

Shaka tomou a peça das mãos do marchand, voltando-a para a caixa e fechando a porta do carro. Em seguida, abraçou o namorado. O engenheiro pensou na vida sem graça que tinha, antes que Mu cruzasse seu caminho. Infelizmente, precisara quase perdê-lo, para perceber que o amor dele era o bem mais precioso que possuía. E ia fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para cultivar esse sentimento.

– Não, Mu... _Você_ me faz feliz.

_**Fim**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_Bem, pessoal, acabou! Acho que muita gente se surpreendeu ao ver que era o último capítulo... É que eu realmente não tinha mais como levar a história adiante... Apesar de achar que ela poderia render mais um capítulo, achei por bem encerrar aqui a correr o risco de não terminá-la..._

_A piada do Buda no meio da sala também foi daquelas impossíveis de resistir... Logo o Shaka boicotar a estátua! Assim como Tell him (Barbra Streisand e Celine Dion) foi a abertura da fic, o encerramento ficaria a cargo de If walls could talk (Celine Dion). É uma música linda, e combina bem com este último capítulo. Sugiro, quem tiver, ouvi-la. Infelizmente, não posso por a letra..._

_Sendo repetitiva, eu sei, mais uma vez agradeço a Verlaine e a Vera pela ajuda!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic! Agradeço muitíssimo a todas que deixaram tantas e tão preciosas reviews... Foram muito importantes, nessa fase de transição, pois me mantiveram ligada no que eu estava fazendo, e disposta a não abandonar a história. Peço desculpas pela falta de tempo para responder a todas vocês._

_Mil beijos, e até a próxima!_


End file.
